


*How the Sky fell for the Sea*

by redhead_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ABO Dynamic rules might be different (IDK), Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Hera is nice, Implied Mature desires, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: A mate is the most important bond in the werewolf world. Jason is days from becoming the new Pack Alpha, presenting and finding out who that special person is. Percy is weeks away from turning eighteen, presenting and starting life as an adult wolf. Jason loves order and rules. Percy loves a bit of chaos. The fates of course love to have a bit of fun. What happens when two very different lives collide? Will they even get time to straighten things out before an old foe strikes again? Now Jason must cope with leading his pack when placed in a dire situation. And Percy finally learns that perhaps too much mischief can be a bad thing. Leo, Reyna, Nico and their other friends of course try to stop things from getting to out of hand. Only these crazy mismatched bunch of wolves can stop all hell breaking loose. But hey, everyone has to loosen up now and again!**Werewolf AU** - even if you don't like AU's give it a go.**Inspired by the story 'The Ocean and the Alpha' (which is not by me)**





	1. Things get started...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers,  
> This is my first AU Percy Jackson story. The first chapter includes lots of build up so not much plot yet. However there are a few hints. I like any kind of feedback but go easy on the criticism.
> 
> This story is inspired by another werewolf AU I read with Jason x Percy but it is in no way supposed to be a copy. There might be similar ideas -SPOILER ALERT- (Percy gets kidnapped) !!! But essentially they two works couldn't be more different.
> 
> Disclaimer - I'm not Rick - The characters belong to him however this story and all its awesomeness (I hope) belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my Percy Jackson Werewolf AU. I've tired to keep the characters' personalities as best as I can but I'm sorry if they seem OOC. Obviously Hera and certain characters are supposed to be slightly different but as you read you'll understand. I do have a second chapter waiting and think I will continue the updates until I finish the story but I guess that depends on what sort of reviews I get...  
> *If you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it.*
> 
> Disclaimer - This is a total AU so I guess the characters just share the same names as Rick's iconic ones

_Keep running._ That was the only thought coursing through Sally's mind as she raced like the devil in her full wolf form.  _They will not get my boy._ Every inch of her body ached but she would never slow down. Her mouth was clenched shut, holding the small ball of fluff by the scruff of its neck in her teeth. Twigs cracked beneath her paws showing she was entering a forest but they also signified the gaining chasers. Gabe's gang. A howl sounded from behind. Even with the threat so close Sally couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Of course Gabe wouldn't actually get off his butt to come after her. She wondered how on earth he became Pack Alpha. The howl had been from the pack's beta, Pete. He was strong and ruthless, if he got close enough, there was no way she'd escape.

Sally found herself thinking of how things had come to this. She had been happily in love with her chosen mate living with him in the human world. That was until he'd fallen ill and passed. Left with no time to grieve, Sally was forced to leave and join a pack. There hadn't been time to be picky, she had been pregnant after all. As soon as she had joined she'd been singled out as the Alpha's 'toy'. It didn't matter - she would bear the abuse if it meant a place for her unborn pup. That had been a total mistake. The birth had been painful, only the help of a friendly warlock to secure her boy's life. Hestia, her lifelong friend, knew the sex of the child months before the birth and her powers also led her to see the wolf's secondary gender. An omega. Such a rare thing nowadays. Unfortunately the other members had heard of their conversation and were soon all over the new boy. At first Sally was pleased - omegas were so precious and the pack would make sure to look after him. It didn't take long for the truth to be revealed. Usually a wolf's secondary gender was only revealed when they were of age but 'Tia's accidental reveal changed that. Alpha's couldn't hold back, even Gabe himself wanted a piece. The pup was years from presenting yet wolf after wolf was set on claiming him. Sally couldn't let that happen. Only leaving time to bid goodbye to Hestia, she grabbed her beautiful pup and ran.  _Perseus_  she had thought as she left. A hero who had gotten his happy ending, the name was fitting.  _Percy._

A loud growl ripped her back to reality. A quick glance over her shoulder showed four hounds closing in.  _No!_ Worry and fear clouded her thoughts for a brief moment. A brief moment of distraction that led to her doom. Her legs buckled beneath her as she tumbled down the hidden bank. She felt the harsh impact as she splashed into the river, its current pulling her downstream. Gabe and his buddies wouldn't follow her any more but the danger was far from over. As weak as she was there was no way she could pull herself out of the violent current. Starved and dehydrated for days. Only the smallest bits of food which of course went straight to the green-eyed beauty. They had been many places whilst on the run. Sally even remembered the first time she got to catch her breath when they hid at the beach. Young Percy had loved it.  _My wonderful Sea Prince, I am so sorry._ As her last traces of warmth went into comforting her little pup she felt the strain of Death's angels. Blood from her wounds seeped into the river and Sally took one last look at the boy before her eyes fluttered closed for the final time.

 

******

 

Zeus and his hunting pack were enjoying a morning run through the forest and along the river's stream. His wife Hera had stayed at home to look after their little bundle of joy, their baby pup, Jason. He'd been born a year earlier and was the light of their lives ever since his older sister had left to join Artemis's pack. One day he would take over as pack Alpha and lead a successful life. For now though Zeus was still in charge, nurturing the seventy-ish wolves. His pack lived by the original Olympus in Greece although it had been modernized quite a bit. A small high school now stood proudly in their complex along with a library, park and market. If anyone was hurt there were certain houses to visit, omega's were often the best healers. In his big pack there were only a handful of about eight or so omegas compared to the forty-ish betas and 20- ish Alphas. It was slightly concerning. Omegas bore the strongest pups and only they could breed others like them. Zeus didn't want to think what this could mean for the future of his pack, or all werewolves for a fact, if the omega population slowly started to die out. It was another reason why not all wolves went on the pack runs, only the Alpha's closest buddies and the patrol group. All in all there were about twenty.The rest of the pack stayed at their base - most because of older ages; some because of medical reasons; the younger pups and teens; the more precious wolves and of course some responsible people had to make sure all didn't go to hell. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of barely contained screaming. A quick glance to the wolves either side of him and soon they were racing full speed over to the source of the noise. What they saw left them horrified. An adult wolf, obviously female, was caught in the reef of the river covered in deep wounds and gnashes. Blood seeped into the water and dyed it a dark red. All signs showed that life had fled the wolf's body long ago. "How did this happen?" One of his wolves asked. "What should we do now?" Another piped in. Zeus felt as all eyes turned to him. "No matter what pack this wolf must have belonged to we must honour them with a proper burial. Pull her out of the water so we may pay our respects." Almost like it was pre-rehearsed the whole pack turned into their human forms. The sounds of cracking bones filled the air as the transformation completed. Without needing to be told two members waded into the knee-high waters. As they reached out and clasped their hands around the soaked fur, their faces turned grim. "What?" grumbled Zeus slightly irritated. He was concerned about the appearance of the dead wolf but he wasn't overly keen on sticking around too long. He could smell the scent of enemy alpha thick in the air. Perhaps it was remnants left on the lifeless female or maybe another pack was roaming nearby either way, it wasn't a good sign. The man and woman in the water didn't reply. Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers, Zeus joined his friends in the murky stream. As soon as he got close enough his faced morphed into one full of somberness. Wrapped up in the limp werewolf was a tiny ball of fluff, barely even noticeable. He could sense the uneasy stares from the other two in the water. "What is it sir?" asked a voice from within the cluster of people. Zeus looked up with a sad frown. "It appears that this is a mother wolf, one who died trying to defend their pup." A chorus of angry murmurs echoed throughout the pack. "Whoever caused this should pay dearly!" shouted one person. "Just a small pup!" cried another. Zeus's voice silenced them all as he said, "Quiet! Let us bring these poor wolves to a place so that they may find peace among the stars in the sky." A round of mumbled agreement throughout the pack sounded. "Zeus wait," the brown-haired woman in the water said urgently, "the pup." Zeus turned around to face his pack beta only to see her pointed glares from him to the bloodied wolves. He looked down and saw it too, only for a second but it was still there. Movement. The little pup was moving. Quick as lightning, his hands shot out to caress the baby and see that ,yes, the black beauty was still alive. "Samuel, do you have your medic kit? We might still be able to save his life!" A young suntanned adult barged forward and straight into the water. "Let me see him. Let me se- ah yes." Water flew everywhere as the man scrambled back out of the reef with the small wolf in his arms. The rest of the wolves gathered closer, curious at the sudden burst of life. "Shsh, shut it! I can't hear the-wait!" Almost comically the whole group sucked in their breath. "Aru, a roo ru" Sam grinned like a mad scientist as the small pup started to stir, creating the most adorable noises. "How is um, it?" Zeus asked awkwardly after realising that not only did he not know the wolf's name but also it's gender. Samuel looked up with an amused expression "It's a he. And he's a bit cold but he should make it. I'm guessing about 9 months old."

"Well, I suppose we should ask around and see what pack they belong to."

"No!" Everyone turned to the back where a blond-haired woman stood. "May-" began Zeus before being interrupted. "No! With all due respect Alpha this mother has clearly left her pack in order to find a better life. Heck, from the way she looks she could've even been running from someone. You know that the only thing to do is accept this pup as one of our own." Zeus was weary about the idea but as a new father himself he couldn't refuse to help the young-ling especially as he knew what Hera would've done. "Okay, but how are we going to find someone to take care of the boy."

"I'll do it." Surprise and astonishment rippled among the werewolves. "Miss Castellan," began Sam, "are you sure you're ready to do this after..." The rest of the sentence hung in the air as everyone reminisced the sad fate of her firstborn pup. May's eyes watered but she stubbornly wiped them. "Yes. And if my boy...if Lu, if Luke had still been.. here, he would've done the same." Zeus wasn't sure if it was for the best, ever since the loss of Luke to a pack brawl with the Titan's gang she was never the same but he was not about to offend a grief-stricken mother besides, it could help her to move on. He cleared his throat, "I don't see why that couldn't work. May will take excellent care of the new addition, anyone against the decision?" Nobody spoke. "Well then it's settled, Sam hand over the pup." Sam slowly walked over to where May stood waiting eagerly with open arms. "There there, you'll be safe now, you'll be safe now," she half-sang "my little, ah Perseus." Her fingers fiddled with a leather necklace with five different beads on around his neck. Inscribed into the leather was a message. ' _For our little Sea Prince, Perseus Achilles Jackson, may you always find love - even in places where you don't expect it xx'_ May smiled, this boy will be loved. She felt the disappearance of fur as the pup subconsciously changed. Staring up at her were two orbs of the most entrancing sea-green colour.  _Sea Prince indeed._  She thought. Cradling her new found joy in her arms, she walked through the silent crowd and began traipsing her way through the forest and back to her lonely home. Well, she wouldn't be alone any more.

 

*(imagine a monotone voice) '17 YEARS LATER'*

 

Jason couldn't sleep. With his eighteenth birthday just around the corner, nerves were starting to kick in. He was supposed to become pack Alpha in just a week. July 1st, his birthday.  _What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail in my duties?_ All sorts of negative thoughts clouded his mind as he lay in bed awake. "Jason," the soft voice of his mother filled the room "what's the matter honey? You should be asleep by now, you may have finished school but that doesn't mean you should be awake during the early hours of the morning." He smiled up at his mother although a frown quickly covered it. "I'm worried ma, worried that I'll make a horrible leader. I know by tradition that i'll be an alpha even before I fully present but that doesn't mean I'll be a good Pack Alpha."

"Oh darling, you'll do fine. Of course it won't be easy but you'll soon get the hang of it. Being a leader, well it's in your blood quite literally too. Don't fret. Besides with all your frowning you'll get wrinkles. You want to look your best for when you can finally sense your mate." She flashed a cheeky grin before kissing my forehead and striding of to her own bed. Her last sentence repeats in Jason's head.  _Sense my mate._ That was something you could only do once you've come of age and presented. Your senses sharpen and it's like your mate has this distinct scent which stands out from all the others. You can still pick out the scents of wolves that aren't your mate but your chosen one is said to have an aura that attracts you. Well, that's what he's heard. Only the dominant half of the pair gets this sense which makes it even more important for them to find their mate. There have been lots of cases where pairs have never found each other and they grow up with only casual flings. Jason knew as the future Pack Alpha that he was the dominant. It was very difficult to explain how genders, secondary genders and doms and subs worked to young werewolves. The dom and sub thing was more important for the betas, the ones who were neither alpha nor omega. It had helped to know when he was growing up even though it took a while for him to understand. Now, the thought that within the week he would actually know who his mate was gave him butterflies in his stomach. Will it be a she or a he? What will they look like? Jason couldn't care less about those parts - but he guessed it would be a bonus if they had a nice ,firm, round a-never mind he did just say it didn't matter. No matter the looks, Jason would take care of his mate and love them with all his heart and always, always keep them safe. That he swore on his life. 

 

******

 

Percy laughed as Tyson's breakfast landed all over Leo's face. May, who he tended to call auntie, had adopted quite a few children over the years. It started with him after he was found during a pack run and brought into the pack. A couple years after that, a fire burned down a few houses and a werewolf cub named Leo was orphaned, of course May swooped in and adopted him too. The latest addition to the family was a little more unusual. Tyson was a warlock. Auntie May had spent ages trying to convince the rest of the pack to let him stay. He'd been ridiculed by his own kind because of his lack of immortality and his connection with a young werewolf called Ella. Eventually she'd won them over and now he and Ella were both part of the Olympus Pack. That had been about two years ago and Percy had happily welcomed the new family. Him and Leo were closer than brothers whilst they all saw May as the mother they never had. At the moment Percy was teaching Tyson to use his powers with hilarious results. "Percy!" Leo exclaimed from underneath the syrup pancake "You can't teach something you don't know! This is the third pancake that's landed on my face in the last ten minutes!" His curly brown hair jolted violently as he shook the pancake of his face. Percy laughed even harder. "Yeah but it's so damn funny!"

"Boys!" chided Auntie May although she had a small smile on her lips. "Sorry." All three chanted in union, Ella was at a sleepover with a friend who'd just presented as an alpha. Katie Gardner and Ella had hit it off as soon as they met especially with the fact that they shared the same stubborn personality. It also helped that Mrs Gardner and May got along so well. The boys were enjoying a breakfast treat in celebration of Percy completing school. He was just over a month away from presenting on his eighteenth birthday on August 18th. Nerves were starting to set in yet Percy kept his trademark grins and cheeky smiles in place. He had a good life, Leo, Tyson, May and even Ella all mean the world to him, he was just worried that it would all change after he presented. Percy was pretty sure he was a beta, he wasn't too dominating and to be a male omega? Well, they were so rare - there was no way that he could possibly be that special. Right? He just wished that his mother could be there to find out with him. It would've made the day even more amazing though he knew that it would be impossible - she was among the stars now. May had sat him down and told him the story of how he came to this pack on his thirteenth birthday. Ever since then he had always worn the leather bead necklace, the closest thing he had to his mum. Miss Castellan had tried her best to fill the void of his mother yet even she knew it wasn't quite the same. The past was the past and Percy left it that way. All he did was be grateful for the fact that he now had a family who loved him and in a few weeks time, he might also have a mate.  _Will they even be part of this pack?_ There were many cases where wolves in different packs were destined to be mated. Often it led to wolves joining new groups or in some cases living within the mortal world. Unfortunately it also meant that it could sometimes be near on impossible to find your mate. But the fact that soon Percy could have someone to call his mate? The notion always left a funny tingle in his stomach.  _What's their favourite colour? What movies do they like? Will they have a good personality?_ Those questions circled his head 24/7 desperate to be answered.  _Not too long now._ He thought.  _It's June 28th now so the amount of days until my birthday are... um. Yeah maths isn't my thing._ "Percy. Percy...PERCY!" He could faintly here someone calling for him in the distance.  _So, two more days until the end of June...then 31 days in July...plus the 18 more until my birthday...yep...I'm lost._ "Perce we're gonna go get waffles without you!" That got his attention as his head snapped up. "Whaa?" Percy looked up to see Leo smirking at him. "You were off in La la land. Eyes staring at the wall, mouth hanging open, drool falli-"

"Yeah yeah," Percy interrupted. "I get it. And not that I don't wan't any but why're we getting waffles?" Thankfully it was Tyson who answered and not Leo. Percy really didn't wan't to get ridiculed by his cheeky brother. "Mommy May says we making lots of mess. She says that instead of flying saucer pancakes we can have waffles! We gonna go to Beauregard Bakes cafe because they are the most yummy!" Percy grinned and ruffled his younger brothers hair. Maybe he should spend more time teaching Tyson proper grammar than how to levitate breakfast over Leo's head. "Percy," Aunt May called from the other end of the table. "I'm going over to the flower shop to pick up Ella so you can take the boys and meet me there. "Okay ma." he called back already halfway out the door with his brothers. Katie's mother owned the only florist shop in the Olympus pack's base. Percy loved going there, he loved the aromas and colours of the flowers but mostly he loved talking to Mrs Gardner. She was one of the packs few omegas in her late 40's and was always kind. Percy regularly went to the florist just to talk with her and be in her company. It might be odd for a teen like him to be such good friends with an adult but Percy was somehow comforted anytime he was near her. Leo said it might have something to do with her natural scent, all omegas were supposed to smell reassuring and safe - it was one of the reasons why they made excellent healers.

Whilst Percy had been once again in La la land the three of them had managed to walk all the way to the small cafe with no interruptions. "Hiya sweeties," called out an angelic voice as a round-bellied woman approached "nice seeing you lot again although it'd be nice if you don't set our coffee machine on fire again, Leo." she scolded. Said boy just laughed and sat down in a booth before innocently saying "Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about!" Silena gave him a mock glare. "Go on Ty sit down I'll order the usual." Tyson giggled and ran to join Leo who was picking apart the napkin dispenser with a fork. Typical. "So Silena, how's pregnancy going?" She snorted and walked around the counter to sit opposite me. "What do ya think? Omega pregnancies are always so tiring and Charles has been so possessive ya wouldn't believe it. I also feel pressured being the only omega able to have kids. All the others are past having pups so its just me. It's all so...ya know." I smirked at her exaggerated hand waving. "Actually I don't know but I get you. On the bright side isn't Will expecting too? Can't you like share insider knowledge or something." Will was a very good healer who presented as beta a year earlier. He met Nico not long after and as the submissive in the relationship he fell pregnant a few months ago. Percy had met Will multiple times whenever he took Leo to the medic after his latest gadget malfunction. He didn't know as much about Nico, apparently he was really close to the Alpha's son - or at least part of that gang of wolves. Percy didn't know much about them, there were enough wolves in the constantly growing pack that they had never met. He was pretty sure it was Zeus's son's birthday that week which meant a change in leadership. "Eeeeeee!" The two friends quickly swiveled around in time to see Tyson's face glow as the humungous pile of waffles and ice cream was placed in front of the warlock. Percy grinned "I guess that's my queue." he said as he got up to join his brothers. Sitting in the booth watching the smiles of joy, Percy couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with his family.  _They may be very energetic and crazy but I wouldn't trade them for the world._ Sat there in the diner he made a silent plea to whatever gods were out there that he could remain this happy forever. Little did he know that the fates should never be tempted...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far and not clicking off. This chapter is mostly build up and setting the story and the same with the next chapter. I'm currently writing the third chapter and the plot is starting to introduce itself. I estimate that there will be maybe 5 or 6 chapters in this fairly short fic.
> 
> I'll upload again soon...


	2. Things get interesting...(I hope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment and I had fun writing it especially because of the lovely comments I got on the first chapter. I am kind of nervous - I hope I didn't disappoint anybody but everyone has different expectations. I just like to write in order to escape real life. Anyway... I love comments so feel free to write your opinion and constructive criticism is welcomed. (I'll stop blabbering now.)
> 
> Disclaimer - The characters are based on Rick's amazing ones but the work is completely mine.

Three days whizzed by without much chaos. Jason spent most of the time cooped up in the house preparing for his promotion. Each day seemed to turn into a blur until it was the morning of July 1st. Jason woke up to the sounds of his friends snickering. "Grwhaa?" He groaned turning in his bed to hide from the intruders. Cue more snickering. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." called out Piper, her face set into a beaming grin. "Pipes..." came out Jason's muffled voice from beneath the pillow. "Argh, just wake him up, don't have to be sweet about it." called out another voice. Jason didn't get time to figure out who it was before he was shoved onto the floor. "Hey!"shouted Jason. "Who was that?" he asked looking at each of his friends in turn. Pipes was there along with Annabeth, Frank, Hazel and Nico. "Nico..?" Jason questions. "Excuse me?!" He returns with mock offence. "Well if it wasn't you then..." He suddenly stops speaking and slowly turns round as tense as if he were in a horror movie. His large white pillow slammed straight into his face before he could react and he fell once more onto the floor. This time his friends were full out laughing. "Reyna!"

"Sorry Sparky but we don't have time to waste. Annabeth's schedule has planned every single minute of your big day. Unfortunately she didn't include you sleeping until the afternoon on the list. She must've forgotten that you sleep like you've been hit with a brick."  Jason rolls his eyes. "Ha ha very funny." he says in his most sarcastic voice. "Ah ah aa," Piper intervenes "today is supposed to go smoothly and as RaRa rightly put it, Annabeth has planned every single minute. We've no time to waste!" Piper ducked another high velocity pillow as Reyna sternly said "Never call me RaRa again." Pipes just giggled. Jason couldn't help but smile at his friends - they really were the best. "So Annie, what am I doing today?" 

"Well," she begins as she brings out a colourful planner, "lets see." Jason raises his eyebrows, an action which goes unnoticed by the grey-eyed blonde. He turns to his friends who are trying hard not to snigger. Reyna just shrugs her shoulders.  _I thought they were joking._ _Seems like this is going to be a long day.._ Jason mused to himself. Annabeth snaps the planner shut and takes a deep breath before blurting out his timetable. "You have birthday breakfast with us and your family;morning movies chosen by Frank;baking led by Hazel;sports triathlon against me;shopping with Piper;whatever it is you and Nico normally do; your promotion to Pack Alpha with your soon to be second in command Reyna and then of course some quality time to yourself."

"Wow, Annie couldn't you have fitted anymore activities in?" Teased Nico who immediately got an elbow in the gut. "Looks like I'm gonna be real busy today, now shoo outta here whilst I get changed." Jason ordered.

"Yeah, alright." Exclaimed Piper as their friends all bundled out of the room. Jason leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath. "Today's the big day, don't mess it up." he told himself. He would officially become Pack Alpha just after six which was the exact time when he'd been born. He still had several hours. Several hours in which his nerves could slowly eat him from the inside out.  _Yay me._ He thought idly. "Jason..." His sense of smell immediately told him who had walked into the room. The scent was of cloudy air and it faintly reminded Jason of the after smell when you'd short-circuited the toaster, almost like electricity. The aura of the man now sat on his bed also oozed authority. "Dad." Two sets of bright blue eyes interlock. "Son." spoke Zeus calmly preparing for a small cliche speech. "I am so so proud of you, of everything you've done. Things are going to change, your path won't be easy but I know you'll come through. Being a leader isn't easy and there are always going to be times when it feels like you have to hold the weight of the sky but I know, I just do, that you're going to do so well."

"Dad." Jason says again as his voice breaks. His arms snake around the older werewolf. "What if I fail? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Shush. Jason don't ruin your birthday by wondering about what ifs. Enjoy the time that your friends have planned for you, make the most of the last of your time as a simple member of the pack 'cuz soon you'll be the Alpha. And not just any alpha werewolf, the Alpha - Pack Alpha." His head was lifted up as Zeus stood up from the bed. "Come on son, at this rate I'm sure the others would've eaten all the breakfast." Jason just grins in response and follows his father down the hall to the dining room.  _Perhaps things won't be as bad as I fear._

 

*(imagine monotone voice) SEVERAL HOURS LATER*

 

Jason's whole family and his closest friends stood around him in a protective huddle. Each person was muttering under their breath all sorts of blessings and pleas. _'_ _Make him strong', 'Look after him', 'Give him peace of mind'._ Each sentence seemed to fill him with renewed energy. One voice cut above all the others. "I, Zeus Grace, current Pack Alpha of the Olympus pack give up my title to my only son Jason Grace. In the name of the wolf goddess let this be." Instantly a sharp burst of power runs through Jason's veins. Never before has he felt this alive. Every sense of his seemed to sharpen. He could feel the rough hands belonging to his father on his back. He could hear the distant noise of running water in the far off well. He could see the small wrinkles in his grandma Rhea's smile. But most importantly his mate. He could sense his mate. It was a faint smell, nobody in this room, it was kind of salty - like the ocean. It also had the slight essence of warm chocolate cookies. _Yummy._ Jason thought then blushed at the implications of his perverted mind. He barely noticed as the wolves around him continued the ceremony and dubbed Reyna as the official new Pack Beta. All his concentration was on keeping that faint scent in his head.  _They're part of this pack._ Realised Jason as relief flooded his body. Glancing around he noticed his mother staring at him with a knowing smile. Clapping sounded signalling the end of the ceremony. One by one everybody left the area until only Jason's friends and parents were left behind. Right away they surrounded him bombarding him with dozens questions. "Woah woah, one at a time." he says shoving the invaders out of his personal space.  _Well, I wouldn't mind my mate in my personal space..._ "JASON! Answer us! What is it like?" demanded Piper. Zeus chuckled at the teenagers' enthusiasm, "Me and your mum will leave you lot to it. You could treat yourself to cake or something if you want."

"Thanks dad." Jason says honestly. All nervousness from before had completely vanished as he was fueled by the adrenaline rush. "So.." Jason whirled around to see his friends impatiently waiting for his answers. "It's amazing. Like I'm flying through the sky."

"Of course you would compare it to the sky." mocked Annabeth. Jason didn't even bother to retort, he was too busy up on cloud nine. "Yoohoo!" called out Frank one hand waving in front of the blonde boy's face. "Sorry." Jason mutters. 

"Don't be." Nico called out. "Yeah," agreed Reyna, "he's probably thinking about his mate."

"Ooh, yeah!" squealed Piper jumping up and down. "Tell us about them!" Pleaded Hazel from his other side. There was no way he could say no to her. "Well-"

"Hang on-" Frank interrupted.

"Frank! He's telling us about his mate!" Whined all the girls except Reyna, annoyed at the interruption. "Hang on, let me finish!" continued Frank flinching slightly under the girls' glares. "Jason's dad said he could treat himself, so why don't we all go out for some cakes and coffee which would give Jas' plenty of time to spill all the juicy details."

"Ooh great idea."cooed Hazel leaning up to give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Yas!" Piper squeaked having forgiven Frank as soon as the idea was pitched. "As long I don't have to socialize with any other people."added Nico. 

"Honestly,"chided Reyna, "if it weren't for us you would never leave your apartment."

"So?" Nico countered. Jason smiled although he knew better than anyone how quickly friendly banter between those two escalated. He thought he should intervene. "Bagsy not buying!"he shouted. "Bagsy not buying!" the others chorused. "Oh come on!" Frank moaned. Hazel giggled, "Well it was your idea sweetie." Frank pouted but it was impossible to stay annoyed when faced with one of Hazel's adorable looks. "Okay, but just because I'm paying there's no need to buy fancy food."

"Oh don't worry, we're only going to order the whole menu." joked Reyna. "Wait guys, where are we actually going?" questioned Annabeth, always the practical one. Everyone turned to Jason after silently agreeing that he could choose. After a minute or so of thinking he replied with "Beauregard Bakes."

"Mmm, good choice." mentioned Nico obviously fantasizing about all his favourite junk food. It took the teens no time at all to pile out of the door in one big group. "You can start talking while we walk, can you sense them?" Piper asks keenly. Jason breathes in and once again catches that salty scent, this time reminding him of taffy. "Yes I can, I'm pretty sure it's a he."

"How come?" Frank asks. Jason pauses as if contemplating it.  _How do I know? I just sort of sense it. The masculinity of my mate._ "I don't really know. It's kind of an intuition."

"Cool," muses Piper as she skips alongside Annie, "but how do you think they're gonna react when they find that their mate is the Pack Alpha?" Jason stopped in his tracks causing Nico to walk into him. "Ouch." The half-Italian groaned. "Jason?" called out Reyna concerned but Jason didn't hear her.  _What would he think? He'd most likely feel really pressured, he can't disobey the Pack Alpha after all._ "I don't know - do you think he would feel...cornered?" Jason asks his voice dripping with worry. "Depends who it is I guess." Hazel replies slowly as she opened the diner's door. The little cafe wasn't very far from the Pack Alpha's house. Soon all seven werewolves were walking into the building and settling into a booth. Charles walked over to start taking orders, usually he worked mostly in mechanics for the pack but often helped out his wife in the cafe. "I suppose-" began Jason before a familiar scent filled his nose. "Jason?" questioned Mrs Beckendorf from the other end of the room.

"He was here." the blue-eyed boy states.  _Two maybe three days old but for sure he was here. Maybe I can..._ Jason's breath hitched as he smelt the addictive aroma once more. "Dude." Nico squeaked as he was pushed to the floor in Jason's unexpected dash from the table. "I can sense him!" The excitement in his voice was clear as he ran out of the cafe into the sunlight. "Jas'!"called his friends. "I think you should follow him," instructed the pregnant cafe owner as she graciously strode over, "Who knows what kind of trouble that boy can get himself into otherwise." Behind Silena stood her alpha protectively holding an arm around her stomach. "Your right 'Lena." Replied Piper before bending down to kiss her best friend's belly. Those two always acted more like siblings than friends - their bond with each other was that strong. "We best find Sparks." informed Annabeth as she sprinted out the door after the bolting boy.  _Wow, Jason is fast._ Thought Annabeth as she picked up her pace with the others hot in pursuit.

Jason seemed to be locked on a scent, running quickly but also not quite knowing his destination. The small pack of wolves circled the lake a couple of times before Jason came to a stop just outside the florists. "Jason." Hazel puffed tired from all the traveling. Jason didn't bother to come up with an excuse for his weird behaviour.  _My mate, he was here. The scent is very strong - it must be recent. I can...I can feel his aura. He is close!_ Jason's heart was pounding heavily. The whirlwind of emotions circled so violently that soon Jason could barely tell them apart. His head was no longer full of calm and collected thoughts but overrun with desire. Desire to see his mate. Dominate him. Claim him. He knew it was dangerous to get too carried away but that small voice in his head was instantly overwhelmed by all the other feelings. Again he picked up that delicious scent and took of downhill to where a group of houses lay in a picturesque scene. He raced quickly over to the third one down and pounded up the stairs ringing the doorbell without a second thought. "Jason!" cried Reyna having successfully caught up with the boy. She was soon joined by Frank then Annabeth, Piper and Hazel not too far behind and Nico speed-walking angrily muttering under his breath. "What the hell do you mean you can sense him?"  _Really Reyna, isn't it obvious._ "My mate! I told you that I could sense him. I think I can also pinpoint his location - of course only if he isn't too far away but I'm positive he must live here."

"Ok,ok. Just try not to jump him without introducing yourself at least beforehand." Piper warned only half-serious. Jason tried hard to avoid the blush of red which was fairly easy as he disguised it with a look of frustration. Nobody had answered the door and it was starting to agitate the Pack Alpha. He tried again, this time pressing the buzzer multiple times. "Woah, somebody is eager." Jason turned round to give Nico a harsh glare. He was also about to add a retort but stopped short when he heard voices from inside. The walls made the voices muffled but the group of wolves could just about hear what they were saying. "Leo! Come on! Someone's at the door, I'm busy right now, where are you?" There was a bit of shuffling before a second voice sounded, "Yeah about that... I may have just made a huge mess that I'm gonna have to clean up before May gets home..."

"Leo! What did you do?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yeah you're probably right ,well, where is Ty then?"

"He's out with May and Ella."

"Argh, I've only just got out the sho-argh forget it!" Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and Jason's heart threatened to implode. It was definitely his mate that was getting nearer. "Guys-" whispered Jason suddenly full of nerves only to become speechless as the door flung dramatically open. What he saw next made him believe that angels still roamed the earth - he was not exaggerating. A boy about his age with the most gorgeous messy mop of raven hair and the most mesmerizing pair of sea-green eyes graced the doorway. "Er, hello. Do you guys, um, want something?" he asked in that hunky voice which made Jason internally swoon. The angel's face settled into a crooked smile which accented his obvious cheeky demeanor so well that the blonde werewolf considered ignoring Piper's advice and just jumping the unsuspecting teen. And what he was wearing didn't help - or what he wasn't wearing to be more precise. The boy was dripping wet and wearing only a blue towel that hung low on his hips. Jason watched hypnotized as a droplet danced lower and lower and lower until it delve beneath the fluffy waistline of the towel.  _Oh. My. God._  Jason shamelessly stared at the hot body until someone behind him cleared their throat. "Uh sorry about this," answered Reyna as she offered her hand to the teen, "Hi my names Reyna." A growl rose up from Jason before he could stop it. Not that he wanted to.  _That's my property. Back off, you're way too close to what is mine._ Beautiful emerald eyes widened in surprise as the barely clothed teen turned towards Jason. "Uh, hi my name's Percy, well it's actually Perseus but I like the shortened version better."  _Perseus, I like the sound of that._ Percy raised his eyebrows in amusement as the Alpha once again began to daydream.  _How would it feel if I ran my hands over that extremely toned chest? Can't the wind gods just make that towel drop a little?_ _Wait, is he still looking at me?_   "Oh um, my name's Jason, Jason Grace." his voice sounded steady even though on the inside he was shaking like crazy. "Grace? Like the son of Zeus?" asked Percy surprised. "Uhm, yeah."

"As in the new Pack Alpha?"

"Yeah, today is my birthday and I've officially taken over. I also presented-"

"Which means you can sense your mate. But why on earth are you here, shouldn't you be with them?"

"Well I-" Jason stopped to watch as the siren's eyes scrunched together in confusion - he really didn't understand, it was cute.

"You..."

"I did find my mate-"

"Good, so why are you here?"

"Oh my gods! It's what I'm trying to tell you. You. You are my mate." For a few seconds there was silence as the other boy blinked slowly. Jason could feel the breath of his friends behind him, quickly getting tired of the suspense and tension. Jason just wished the boy would think quicker so he could hug the boy. Touch him. Hold him. Kiss him and all other sorts of things. Claim. Dominate. It was getting harder by the minute to fight that primal urge within him to attack the boy with the ferocity of his desire and lust. He needn't worry because before he could move the door slammed shut. Hard. The wind whipped Jason's hair and left him feeling cold. Not the fairy tale moment he'd thought it would be and it was far from the R-rated movie scene his hormonal side craved.  _Huh, I suppose real life is a bit tougher than that._

It was true - life is tougher than that. And Jason was about to start a series of events which would prove exactly that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint and thanks for making it all the way through the work. Again, it's still a bit of build up but now I'm ready to introduce the plot starting with the Jason/Percy relationship and that in turn will introduce the threat. I've written the next chapter but I realise it isn't that good so I will have to edit before updating. Also because I love to blabber useless information I think this story will be over 6 chapters but I'm still trying to keep it short.
> 
> Will update soon...


	3. Things get discovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the story now, hope you like the update! I'm also trying to keep the updates regular and quick so I can write other stories. I like most Percy pairings so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment/tell me.
> 
> Disclaimer - I cant be bothered to do these any more. (I've done them enough anyway.Plus there's one in the description)

Percy's heart was hammering in his chest.  _What the hell just happened?_ The confused teenager started walking around in circles spinning aimlessly, just like his thoughts. Without even realisng, he found himself in his room desperately sorting through the messy piles of clothes littering his bedroom floor.  _Wait, I'm cleaning?! Things keep getting weirder._ He soon found a rhythm and began humming - anything to drown the overwhelming emotions. Panic. Confusion. Even a little bit of fear.  _No, why should I feel fear. How dare this alpha make me feel inferior!_ He eventually lapsed into silence as the last of the mess was cleared. For a moment he even got to escape the questions nagging his brain persistently. _Did I overreact? Are subs supposed to be feisty?_ _Now what do I do?_  "Percy?" His head snapped up to the sound of Leo entering the now tidy room. "You do realise that there's a bunch of wolves waiting outside. I thought you said you were going to answer it." Leo was fidgeting with a piece of sharp metal.  _I definitely need to find out where he keeps getting those danger hazards._ The scrawny boy looked up and gave a cheeky grin, seemingly having had an idea. "Oh, are we doing the thing where we pretend nobody is in and make them wait for ages? I like that. Or we could open the door and then really quickly close it, like in their face. Or, um I dunno, I'm sure I've got a cool gadget we could prank them with and-"

"Leo. Leo. Le- argh! Never mind." Percy pushed past his brother intending to hide further in the house to figure out his problems but murmuring voices caught his attention. Cautiously, he crept forward wanting to hear the conversation. It was those people. Reyna? She was one of them, the girl that had introduced herself. Percy was also pretty sure he saw Nico. He didn't know much about him except that he was Will's mate. The other four he didn't know at all and then there was one more. The Pack Alpha. Jason.  _My...My mate._ Even saying it in his head sounded weird to Percy. His birthday was 48 days away, he'd ended up asking Ella the answer instead of working it out himself. That girl was like a walking talking dictionary, thesaurus and calculator all at the same time.  _So I'll present as a submissive beta, 'cuz that's the most likely outcome, and then what? Ride of into the sunset with my hero? Live the rest of my days as some sub that's only useful for breeding and looking pretty? No chance in hell. I'd rather piss of a god._ Still trying to figure out how to ease his nerves, Percy crouched into a decent position for eavesdropping without the possibility of getting spotted. He was halfway down the stairs - far enough away to not get caught yet close enough for his wolf hearing to work. Once there he strained his ears, desperate to know what was being said.  _Perhaps I'll give this boy a chance._ Mused Percy.  _But I'll be damned if I'm forced to settle down easily..._

 

******

 

Jason stood, staring dumbfounded at the crimson coloured door. "Well, I'm sure he just went to uh, get changed?" guessed Hazel hoping to fill the awkward silence. Even Nico and Reyna, who loved to tease Jason, couldn't help but feel bad for their friend. Jason snorted, "Yeah, right. We were getting on fine until I let it slip that I was Pack Alpha. It would've been better if I had never told him."

"He'd have to find out at some point. At least this way he knows what he's getting into and can be prepared." Supplied Frank, arms wrapped tightly around Hazel. "Can be prepared?!" repeated Jason frantically, "Because being with me is such a hardship? A disappointment? You saw how quickly he slammed the door, I highly doubt that was a sign showing he's beginning his 'preparation' for our relationship." Even though the context of his sentence was completely justified, the dominant side of him still twisted the meaning to relate to his horny emotions.  _Great, not only did I scare my one and only mate away within a minute but I also turned a completely generic conversation with my friends into a lust-filled fantasy._ "-so that's probably why he did it." Jason was brought back to reality when he found his friends all staring at him. It seemed like they had been talking while he fazed out. "Jason. Did you even hear what Annabeth said?" Piper asked. Now it was Annabeth's turn to snort. "Er Pipes, do you even know who you're talking to? Of course he wasn't listening!" Annabeth cleared her throat before repeating her theory. "As he's your mate, he's obviously a sub because we all know that you're the dominant one. Apart from me, all of us are either alphas or dominant betas. I know that when I first met you lot all at once it was quite overwhelming because of your powerful scents. It was only when I mated Piper fully that I begun to feel at ease. Maybe that's how he feels, we just need to give him time."

"It's a sensible idea. And if anything, at least you know that he's not the type to pretend to like you just because of your status in the pack." Piper added trying to find the silver lining.

"Hello, what are you pups doing here?" The whole group turned to see a middle aged woman approach the steps. A few steps behind her two kids were laughing loudly. "Oh, we just had some business with the older boy that lives here." Replied Reyna once it was clear that Jason wasn't going to answer. The blue-eyed teen was busy evaluating the newcomer. "You mean my son, Percy."

"He's your son?"

"Adopted but that doesn't mean he's any less family."

"Yes, that's true and if you don't mind, what should we call you?"

"Miss Castellan will be fine and who are you?"

"Oh apologies Miss," Reyna spoke in her kindest voice, "I'm Reyna. This is Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Nico and-"

"Jason Grace." May interrupted. "You're the new Pack Alpha, you've just taken over from your father, right? Whatever are you doing here?" The voice she used was sweet but there was a hidden venom beneath her words. This time Jason finally looked as if he was going to speak up but Miss Castellan spoke again. "Ty, Ella will you two please go inside. Don't worry - I'll be along in a minute." Said children looked at their mother in confusion but only for a second until they gave up and raced inside happily. Miss Castellan watched them leave and once they had gone inside turned her attention back to the group of werewolves. The formally gentle woman now looked over-run with malice. Her bright shining eyes were now dull and cloudy. Her locks of golden hair seemed to streak white and grey. Sharp jagged breaths filled the air as the seething female got her bearings. Shivers ran down all the teens - this elderly woman's anger enough to frighten even the toughest of the pack. The way she changed personality so quickly reminded Jason of those movies where someone got possessed by an evil spirit. "I suppose the 'Pack Alpha' is used to getting everything he wants. I bet you can't believe the fact that he didn't jump into your arms like some damsel in distress. Well sorry to burst your bubble but things aren't always black and white. Percy is not some push over sub. And even if you are his 'one true mate' that does not mean I'm about to let you waltz in here and ruin the happy life he has and very much deserves." Her words were cold and raspy, each one ringing clearly in Jason's head. "How did you know I was his ma-"

"Really?!" May's voice was incredulous, "Honestly! It's so obvious with the way you stand there as if you own the sky and everything beneath it. The way your eyes light up as if you've just discovered the most precious pearl in existence and want it all to yourself. Well, let me tell you, sometimes treasures are meant to be left in the ocean. At least that way they won't get hurt!" May didn't even wait for the teens to reply but instead barged past into the house. A banging sound and a gust of wind signified the second time the door had been slammed that day. This time nobody broke the silence. They began to walk back to the Alpha's house. After arriving they practically collapsed onto the multiple sofas and let out the breath they'd all been holding. 

"Well that was, interesting..." ventured Nico. 

"How about terrifying." Hazel input.

"I agree on that one." Frank said snuggling close to his mate. "What was terrifying?" The teens all looked up to the doorway where Mr and Mrs Grace where entering the room. Jason threw his head into the nearest pillow as Hera rushed over to comfort her son. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Nico supplied.

"We've got time." Zeus encouraged as he sat beside his wife. "Okay, I'll explain." decided Piper, "We found out who Jason's mate was but when he found out that Jay was ya know, Pack Alpha we think he kinda panicked and slammed the door. After that this other woman and two kids arrived. She was sweet at first but then I guess she cottoned on to the fact that this was her son's mate. Then she literally blew up, saying stuff about how Jas' would steal Percy and ruin his happy life." The others nodded at Piper's brief explanation. "Did you say Percy?" inquired Hera affectionately. "Um, yeah."

"Like May Castellan's son?"

"That's what she introduced herself as." said Reyna. Hera locked eyes with her husband and the two seemed to have a silent debate. Clearly it was Hera who won. "I think there is a reason why she's so protective. It's an old story, one that isn't repeated much because it's very sad. But I guess it's relevant and as the new wolves in charge I suppose you should hear it."

"What is it?" Asked Jason as curiosity got the better of him. "Have you ever heard the tale of Luke Castellan?" The younger werewolves all shook their heads most of them didn't even know someone of that name existed. Zeus sighed, "Okay, it's a long story so I suggest you get settled." Strong arms wrapped tenderly around Jason as father and son embraced preparing for the tragic tale. "Well, Luke was May's firstborn pup. Oh, how she treasured him. He was the light of her life and for a couple of years the pup lived a normal life with his two parents as a part of this pack. Then it started to go downhill. May's mate died at the hands of vampires on a pack run. It drove her mad. She expected her boy to grow up quickly and live his life terrified that if he didn't he would die before he got the chance to actually live. When he was just four she convinced herself that she needed to know his secondary gender in order to start his life early. Even back then it was a magic that was frowned upon. Finding out before a wolf is ready to present and actually bear the responsibilities that come with it? Dangerous, right? Either way - I banned that spell for all members of our pack because it eventually led to the poor pup's death. May went to a warlock, one by the name of Styx. She immediately found out that the pup was an omega."

"A male omega?!" gasped Hazel.

"A male sub is rare enough and omegas are increasingly hard to find let a lone somebody who is both!" Annabeth said worriedly, already guessing where the story was headed.

"Yes," Hera agreed as she took over the story-telling duties, "After that she didn't even keep it a secret, she was so happy that her boy was special that she was blind to the consequences of making it public. Soon word spread to other packs and that's when Kronos heard. He's the head Alpha of the Titan pack, a bunch of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty wolves imaginable. He's always been obsessed with warlocks and their immortality. Living forever;witnessing all of time;becoming the most powerful of all wolves, it was all he cared about. For years he experimented on them until somehow he managed to figure out a spell to steal a  baby warlock's immortality. When he heard there was a male omega around he got interested. What better way to celebrate his victory and live forever than with the most rare and precious kind of wolf as his mate. The rest is pretty self-explanatory. His pack kidnapped Luke and took him to Kronos. For a while Kronos was satisfied but realised all too quickly that he had broken his little play doll. Luke had been young, only about five, nowhere near his real presenting age. He couldn't keep up with the harsh demands of his master so Kronos did what we all do when we have something we don't want, he threw out the trash. And it was quite literal, days later Zeus and I found the boy's body at the bottom of Mount Othrys. We were as close as the boundaries around their territory let us. When May found out she wen't insane. We were even considering banning her from pack runs until one day we came across a mother and her pup drifting in the river. The mother didn't make it but the orphaned pup was welcomed into our pack. Reluctantly we let May adopt him but luckily she seemed to heal with the chance at being a mother again. I guess having a family eased the pain of her loss, Percy isn't the last wolf she adopted too."

"That is a sad tale." Nico whispered so quietly only the nearest to him heard.

"What about the other two children we saw today." asked Annabeth.

"Well, a couple of years ago, Hera, Sam, May and I ventured into the human world for some medical supplies. Whilst we were out we found two kids living in the streets. One of them we knew right away was a wolf but the other was slightly different. His back was covered in scars and he bore the mark of a warlock yet he didn't have that aura of immortality." Zeus answered.

"The immortality that Kronos stole." guessed Frank.

"Yes. Once May put two and two together she begged for us to take the children in. We could hardly refuse. Since then, May quit the higher status she had in the pack's inner circle in order to look after her children. They mean everything to her, which is-"

"Which is why she's so protective." Concluded Jason who had been quite quiet during the story.  _No wonder she freaked out when she found us on the steps. She's worried about losing another child._

"Exactly." Jason thought back to how quickly Percy had slammed the door and bolted.  _If this is how his mum feels, what kind of opinion does he have of Pack Alphas. Or just alphas and doms in general?_ "So what, does this mean I just have to give up the idea of a mate?"  Asked Jason as he threw his arms in the air in defeat. Hera chuckled, "Of course not sweetie, you just have to be a bit more delicate. Have you ever heard of courting?"

"Isn't that a really old way of basically convincing someone to date you? I'm pretty sure it involves lots of gifts and presents."

"Yes, you are the Pack Alpha. What better first task to prove yourself with than by winning over your mate!"

"Mum, this isn't some cheesy love story."

"She knows Jay," piped in Hazel, "I'm just looking forward to watching you scramble around all lovey-dovey!"

"Me too, it'll be nice to see tough Jason on his hands and knees." added Reyna.

"Awww, it's going to be so romantic!" squealed Piper.  _Great. Now I have to play Prince Charming on my quest to make my one true mate fall in love with me. How cliche._ Even after thinking that there was a small part of Jason that was looking forward to his task. His mate did have quite the looks after all, definitely beautiful enough to fit in with the Disney princesses. Jason had many desirable qualities;he was smart, organised, structured. Besides, subs are obedient, willing and docile. How hard can taming this angel possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Next up is some serious relationship fluff (if I can even figure out how to wright it well). Plus more development into Percy's personality - (Yep, that gorgeous sassy trouble-maker). I think I'll leave out most of the plot and focus on the bond between the main pairing. 
> 
> Sooo.... I'll update soon.


	4. Things get romantic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a while. Anyway...here it is. Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments. I know it's really cheesy to say but whenever I read them it brightens my day. Seriously, my parents think I'm weird when I'm looking at my computer and all of a sudden I start smiling uncontrollably.  
> So... Read, review. Compliments and constructive criticism are encouraged. And, er, enjoy I guess.

Jason slumped into the unusually comfortable couch. Ever since his promotion to Pack Alpha, his furniture had been gradually upgraded for much more luxurious and expensive items. Not that he really cared. All he cared about was getting that pretty little sub as his mate but for some reason it didn't seem to be going that well. The only apparent thing he had done right was when he stopped by to drop of an apology letter for Miss Castellan. Percy had been there and he'd even smiled - much to Jason's extreme delight. However the moment was soon lost as a younger kid barreled into the raven's arms screaming about levitating chairs. Needless to say, Percy excused himself in order to check on the chaos that was no doubt occurring in the other room. Unfortunately, since then, Jason hadn't been able to impress or even meet with the boy on good terms. On multiple occasions when they did meet Jason had been left on his own wondering what went wrong as Percy had angrily strode away. He definitely needed back up which is why he'd invited his friends over to his house to give him a hand. Not that they hadn't already been coming over in order to check up on the love-sick teen.  _Well, I'm an adult now. I always thought this kind of drama only happened to teenagers. Just my luck._ Further self-pity was momentarily put on hold as the doorbell rang. Convincing himself that moping about wasn't a very alpha-y thing to do, Jason reluctantly got up and opened the door.

His friends all but barreled right past him making themselves right at home by cluttering up the living room's space with... _Wait, what is that?_ Annabeth and Piper were fussing over some papers whilst Frank and Hazel were busy emptying grocery bags. Sprawled across the sofa was Nico who looked as if he had been dragged here against his will and was trying to melt into the pillows as he listened to his music. Reyna was perched on top of the coffee table not caring about the hot drinks that threatened to spill as she swung her legs back and forth. Not one of his friends had actually acknowledged him as they came in although they now seemed to be looking at Jason expectantly.

"...What?" he asked very confused. Reyna got up from her spot and sauntered closer to Jason. "Well, you were the one to ask us over and you did say that you needed a hand with your situation."

"What," Jason said again as he began to put two and two together,"You mean all this stuff...is to help me...win over Percy."

"Duh." Reyna stated having gone back to her original perch. "You see Jas', we hate to admit it, but you're terrible when it comes to love. You've been brought up knowing you were an alpha from the very beginning, not after finding out for the first time after you presented. You missed that phase in your life where you wondered what secondary gender you'd get, you missed being free and enjoying your life without the dom/sub undertones pressuring your decisions. You may have only presented a week ago but to you, you've been an alpha for your whole life. And now you're the Pack Alpha too. Percy hasn't gone through that, he's still figuring out who he is. He hasn't even properly presented yet but he's already got this dominant mate who is determined to make him like all the other submissives. No wonder it hasn't been going well so far. That's why we've decided to help you out. Well actually Piper decided and forced us all to help her." Jason smiled a bit as a shoe hit Reyna in the head and all of a sudden Annabeth and Pipes looked like totally innocent angels.  _What Rey is saying is true, I guess. I didn't really think how my actions would affect him that much but I suppose I have been a bit controlling. That's not even mentioning the kind of stereotypes I've related to him already._ "Okay, so what's the plan?" he said out loud.

"Well, it's kinda obvy but remember that thing with the courting your mum mentioned." Began Piper as she pulled Anna into her arms. Jason gave a short nod to say that he did remember, he'd already been trying it subtly on his own but he was definitely doing something wrong. "Well we made you a step by step plan. See, it's made with pink sparkly gel pens!" Piper enthusiastically held up the bunch of papers that she and Annabeth had brought in. "But there's only three steps though..." Noticed Jason rather undecided. This time it was Annabeth who gave him a reply, "Well yeah. You didn't think that it would be a whole load of spreadsheets full of intricate designs and plans did you?"

"I most certainly wouldn't put it past you but I definitely didn't think it would be that easy."

"It's not going to be easy at all but there's only three things you can really do without forcing him or cornering him too much into making a decision." declared Annabeth.  _Yeah, I don't want to add any more pressure to Percy._ "Okay, I'll do it. What are the steps?" Jason asked. Piper carefully leaned over Annabeth to read the sheet. "Step 1 is only meeting him when you happen to walk past him. Gradually increase the amount of time you spend talking to him until he is comfortable enough alone and on a date."

"I can do that." exclaimed Jason only to be shushed by Pipes. "Sh! I'm still going. Anyway, step 2 is leave him small presents and gifts and like, ya know, little notes complimenting him. Oh! For the courting presents stick to the themes ocean and blue. And lastly, step 3, his birthday is soon so get him to a stage where you can go out and treat him on his birthday. Maybe even take him to the beach. Remember blue chocolate chip cookies, he loves those. Hazel and Frank have some ingredients to help you make some."  _So that's what the grocery bags are for._

"I think I can do that but how on earth would you know that he likes blue food and other stuff so much?"

"She had a little help with that." Hazel answered.

"Who from?" Jason felt stupid not knowing what the other wolves obviously did.

"Why, it was my help of course! Presenting the one, the only Supersized hot McShizzle bad boy supreme!!!" Jason whirled around to see a new wolf walk into the room with a mischievous grin adorning his face. He looked rather skinny with curly brown hair and the demeanor of somebody who loved to play pranks. Frank groaned, "Leo. His name is Leo."

"Okay... Wait, how did you get in here?" Jason asked as he didn't remember him walking in with the others.

"I broke the door down."

"What?!" the Pack Alpha exclaimed frantically.

"No, don't worry dude, I didn't - I was kidding. You didn't hear me breaking it did you?" Leo reassured whilst he chuckled to himself obviously finding the notion funny.

"Oh, that's good but then how did y-"

"I stole your key the other day and then used it to make another copy." All the other wolves burst into laughter at the spluttering form of Jason. "Don't worry, Leo's practically harmless." mentioned Piper.  _Oh, as if that makes a difference! He's crazy._ "So how exactly are you being so helpfu- wait aren't you Leo as in Leo Castellan? Like the one from the stories." noticed Jason.

"Oh wow, I knew I was popular but not this much!" gushed the Leo boy dramatically. The others rolled their eyes. "Okay, so are we ready to execute this plan?" questioned Reyna.

"Its hardly a plan..." muttered Jason just loud enough for the other werewolves to hear. "Nonsense!" Piper shouted clearly offended, "we are state of the art match-makers! Listen to us and you cant possibly go wrong."

_We'll see about that._

 

******

 

Percy had never felt this happy. Or at least not for a long, long time. At first his mate had been very annoying and his expectations of how Percy as a sub was to act were always a reason for their meetings to turn sour.  _I haven't even presented yet for gods' sake!_ But then after a couple of encounters like that he had stopped seeing the Pack Alpha as much. It was only if they happened to be near each other that they met and even then the interactions were brief. Much to Percy's surprise he'd even discovered that he missed the dominant werewolf. They'd recently been spending more time together and gradually it had begun to increase. Percy even felt comfortable enough to say yes when Jason asked him out on a date. He could actually admit that he was looking forward to it.

He turned up in one of his blue shirts which clung to his chest way too much and jeans that he felt were way too tight but Leo was adamant that this is what he should wear and hadn't let him change so Percy prayed to whatever gods were out there that they didn't split when he sat down. As he neared the Pack Alpha's home Percy began to smell the Jason's scent - strong and overpowering, much like the wolf himself. Against his will Percy even found himself savouring the aroma.  _What are you doing?! This is only the first date!_ "Perce, You're here." A voice calls out eagerly. The raven-haired boy turns to face the blonde one and gives a small smirk.

"So. You prepared for a date with my ADHD and dyslexia? It's going to take a lot on your part to keep me interested and engaged."

Jason also smirks as he rises to the challenge. "I think I can handle you."  _We'll see..._ I think to myself. 

"Well lead the way." I tell Jason gesturing to the house but the slightly older wolf just shakes his head and chuckles.

"No. We're not here tonight." He says whilst the younger boy frowns.

"Then where are we-" Percy's question is cut short as Jason grabs his hand and bolts off, tugging him along. At first Percy is unsure but then makes up his mind and picks up his pace to match the Alpha. His wolf senses come alive as he hears the twigs breaking underneath his feet. All too soon they were coming to a stop and Percy found himself at the outskirts of the nearby forest. "Are we going to...you know...I mean-" he asks Jason timidly before the older wolf interrupts, his hand casually gripping Percy's arm.

"I wanted you to know that I don't think of you as delicate. You're strong and brave, curious to the world around you, you seek adventure and revel in a little bit of chaos. I thought...well, if we did our own little wolf run it would show that I...I mean that you could...you know, be...argh! What am I saying?! I just thought-" Jason was stopped from further rambling as soft lips intercept his own. He was quick to reply to the kiss as he added more pressure and it became more intense.  _All this time he was annoying me and I could've shut him up like this._ Percy muses to himself but his attention is quickly recaptured as Jason's tongue edges into the kiss. He chooses to fight for dominance and not let the other wolf take control so easily but gasps when he feels teeth nip his bottom lip. Jason, realising this is his chance, lets his tongue dive into the moist cavern desperate to explore every inch. Percy only intended a quick peck but was now addicted to the taste - no, to the feeling that his alpha, his mate gave him. All the times when he felt as if he had to be strong for his family, May, Leo, Ty, Ella, it felt good to finally be able to trust in someone else. Time seemed to stretch allowing Percy to soak in every touch, savour his alpha's strong scent.  _Wait - my_ _mate? I suppose if he kisses like this he can't be all bad._ Once again Jason manages to capture the raven's attention by gently pressing his hand onto Percy's chest. After no signs of discomfort from the smaller boy, he gracefully dips his hand under Percy's shirt and moans at the shape of the defined muscles.

*

_Oh my_ gods! _He kissed me...and now I'm kissing him!_ Jason couldn't help the childish thoughts flying through his head as he ran his hand over the body pressed up against him. When he'd seen Percy arrive for the date it had taken all the restrain he had to not pounce on the boy. The way his toned chest showed through that blue shirt. The way his jeans clung to that heart-shaped ass. Even now, just thinking about it, Jason began to drool and without realising began to thrust his hips. "Woah, woah. Slow down there. The kiss was hot but we are so not doing this for the first time in the middle of a forest. Besides, isn't that something to save for my birthday?" Percy breaks the kiss to lean back and observe the alpha werewolf. Jason blushed at the implication "Yeah. Anyway, I still have a date planned that we need to get to."

Percy smiles and offers his hand as they walk deeper into the woods. 10 minutes later they're in their wolf forms and racing in between the trees laughing and howling to the rising moon.  _Yes, this is what I wanted. At least I don't have to wait long to be allowed to claim you - next week really isn't far. After you've presented on your birthday I'll be allowed to make my mark. Then we'll be together because surely nothing could happen to change that - right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?  
> Obviously there are areas where I could improve but I'm leaving it like this for now. I didn't want to rush the relationship too much but the story is kinda coming to a wrap soon.  
> Next up it's Percy's birthday (yay!) unfortunately that brings some unforeseen problems (well to the characters at least).
> 
> Did you know: dramatic irony is where the audience or reader know something that the characters in the play or book do not. (Shakespeare used it a lot) <\- Random fact.
> 
> Peace x


	5. Things get chaotic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I hadn't posted for ages so I did this but I haven't checked it yet so there might be a couple of mistakes. Also, I've started to post this same story on Wattpad as 'buttonstories' with minor changes and I will be posting other stories on there too.

Percy was full of excited nerves. After so many years of refusing the comfort of an alpha he had finally given in to the luxury of somebody to support, comfort and soothe him. Granted it had only been four days ago that he had started to feel like this but Jason had managed to make it feel like they had been together forever. Of course in no way was Percy ever going to feel like he was worth less or was more inferior to the Pack leader. His craving to submit whenever the blonde would flash a smile didn't mean he would follow around like a blind puppy. He could still fight his own battles but now he just had the added reassurance that Jason was there to fight along side him anyway. The whirlpool of new and exciting emotions Percy was feeling led to a sleepless night.  _Tomorrow is my birthday. I'm going to present and then my Alpha will finally claim me._  'His alpha'. Somehow over the course of just a few days the blue-eyed werewolf had managed to make Percy fall in love with every aspect of the other's being. The way he caught Jason staring when the other thought no-one was looking;The amount of effort he put into perfecting the blue cookie recipe; The amount of tolerance he had when Percy's ADHD took him elsewhere and especially that adorably cute scar just above his lip that Percy still had no idea as to the story behind it.  _I must ask him about it when I next get the chance._

"Percy!" shouted a group of different voices from downstairs like some odd symphony. Immediately he smiled and rushed to answer the call of his family. May, Leo, Tyson and Ella were all standing around the kitchen table which held a huge selection of different blue breakfast foods. He took his time to look at each in turn, his mouth watering when his eyes rested on a plate of blue waffles right next to a stack of blue pancakes. "Happy Birthday." his adoptive mother said in small whisper although the words still echoed in Percy's brain. Slowly lifting his head up he saw May's tear-stained cheeks and watery blue eyes looking at him with complete adoration and motherly love. His siblings seemed to notice the intimacy of the moment and shuffled around the table so May and her son could embrace. "I love you." breathed Percy into the shoulder of his mother in all but blood. She let out a shaky breath before replying, "I love you too."

"Awwww!" squealed Ella as she watched the heart-warming moment between the two, "You two are so cute!" As they broke away Percy smiled at his sister until he caught sight of Leo piling up his own plate of baked blue goods. "Hey!" Percy moaned indignantly. Leo stopped moving as soon as he heard the complaint; the action was so quick that it looked as if time had suddenly frozen. Gradually his eyes met Percy's looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. "It's not my fault that I got a head start!" Leo grumbled as he slouched into one of the surrounding chairs.

"I suppose it isn't," Percy agreed as he slowly stepped nearer to the table, "but 'aint no one else getting a head start now." Like a tiger he pounced at the table as everyone else got the message and soon the whole family were laughing happily in their race to fill their plates as much as possible. It was hectic and chaotic but none of them minded. The younger wolves relished in the absence of 'portion control' as even May joined in with the childish fun.  _My family can't get any better._ Thought Percy but as soon as he said it another though came to his mind. This one was of him and a certain blue-eyed alpha with certain adorable blue-eyed pups.  _Woah... Where did that thought come from? I'm giving Jason a chance to prove himself to me, it's not like I've fallen for his charms already - right? I don't want to be like every other sub that gives in so easily. But is it really so wrong to want to do that?_

Percy's mind continued to multitask as he laughed and joked with his siblings but on the inside was debating as to what he really wanted in life. If he started to get hot and bothered in his seat he just chalked it up to being nerves about mating and the future. If when he was thinking about his unnaturally strong familial instinct the world flashed black for a second Percy just thought it was a side effect from waking up to early. It was when he started to get a painful tug in his gut that he knew something was definitely wrong. Nearly falling of his chair, Percy grips the table cloth until his knuckles are white as the pain in his stomach becomes stronger and sharper. The attention of his family goes to him but Percy's too out of it to notice. The last thing he is aware of is when the pain becomes excruciating and Percy falls into an imaginary pit of pitch black and darkness.

 

******

 

Jason fidgeted nervously on the couch. "You'll get to see him soon enough." reminded Reyna from where she stood observing him behind the kitchen island. Her reassurance did little to calm the alpha as his instincts urged him to go find his mate. With Percy presenting today the invisible bond between the soulmates was even stronger often sending sparks and shivers throughout Jason whenever Percy's emotion changed. Although Percy and him were meant to be, the couple hadn't actually bonded yet which caused the blonde wolf to feel even more possessive and protective of his boyfriend. There were still so many things that could get in the way of them and it made Jason want to rush to Percy's house and put him in a bubble. At least that way every part of the raven would stay safe and unharmed.  _I wonder if I could actually get a warlock to turn that into a_ _spell_.Mused Jason as his insane idea started to take over his thoughts. "He's doing it again Rey." Back in reality Jason vaguely caught the gist of Nico's conversation with Reyna. "If you mean creating insane ways to kidnap Percy and keep him to himself then yeah, he probably is." Nico snorted as he went back to his music which the other two could clearly hear even if the headphones were plugged in. Dragged out of his thoughts by Reyna's unwavering eye he turned to give his second in command a glare. "Hey, don't you give me that face." she said in her deadly warning tone. Any other time Jason would flinch away but with his mate on his mind he seemed to forget to fear his best friend. Doing his best impression of a wounded puppy Jason leaned over the counter to say, "But I want to beee with him!"

"Ugh if this is what love turns people into then I want no part of it."

"Reyyyyy, don't say that. I just want to make sure he's alright, that's all." whined the Pack Alpha again.

"You both agreed that he could at least start his birthday with just his family. You're having lunch with him in three and a half hours." Reyna reasoned trying to get the moaning wolf back the sensible goody-two-shoes Jason that she knew. "Yeah, I suppose you're right..." he agreed reluctantly coming around to her reasoning.

"Of course I'm right." she scoffed, " It's better this way too, Percy is going to need some time to adjust to himself after he presents today." Jason's ears pricked up at that comment. "Yeah, do you know when that happens?"

"At the exact time he was born isn't it?"

"Well yeah but he doesn't know when that is, does he?"

"Oh yeah. So I suppose it could be whenever then." concluded Reyna. Jason looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. He knew the process was different for every wolf. Sometimes presenting could be pure bliss for a werewolf but there were also many cases in which the process could be rather painful. For Jason he felt very empowered during his presentation but that could also be because he was being blessed with the responsibilities of Pack Leader at the same time. For all Jason knew, Percy's experience could be far from perfect - especially considering Percy's rotten luck. Before he could dwell on the dark thoughts any longer a loud bang and crash of something heavy breaking echoed throughout the house. Like a skilled team Jason, Nico and Reyna each grabbed the nearest thing they considered a weapon and silently crept forward to the origin of the sound.

As they gravitated towards the hallway Jason noticed that only Reyna had managed to grab something useful as her hand gripped tighter around a kitchen knife. Him and Nico on the other hand were holding a half-eaten burger and measuring jug respectively. "Oh screw this." said Jason as he dropped the jug in favor of his clenched fists. Nico looked at his hands as if just realising what he'd grabbed in the panic but made no move to discard his burger. Rushed footsteps thundered closer to them and they turned the corner only to be knocked down by a small but definitely heavy weight. There was a chorus of "Oomphs!" which filled the air as they created a huge dog pile. "Oh come on!" moaned Nico in between heavy breaths as the weight of his friends pinned him to the floor. The awkward pile didn't last long as Reyna was up and spinning her knife and pressing it up against the intruder. "Leo?!" she gasped surprised although the knife didn't move away from its position flush against his neck. The energetic teen eyed the knife cautiously and gulped resulting in his Adam's apple grazing the cool metal. Jason quickly intervened and pulled Reyna's wrist away from Leo, "What are you doing-"  _'here?'_ was supposed to be the question but as he was speaking his eyes went up to the front door or what was once the front door but now just a pile of wood and splinters. "Leo!" Jason hissed no longer caring how close Reyna is to decapitating his mate's brother. The smaller boy looked back and winced.

"Yeah, um sorry? I guess I really did break the door down this time...but I needed to get here quick and it's not like I carry every forged key I own around with me all the time!" Leo obviously didn't notice the blank stares he was being given from Reyna. "Why were you in a hurry?" Nico asked. The emo kid was still lying flat-out on the floor having made no attempt of moving from what was just a minute ago the bottom of the doggy pile. All the sarcastic and teasing attitude seemed to drain instantly from Leo as his face morphed into one of fear and apprehension. "Leo..?" Reyna prompted when the boy remained quiet.

"It's...it's Percy." Leo answered in a barely audible voice.

"What!?!" screeched Jason doing a very good wailing cat impression. Nico and Reyna also perked up having adopted the green-eyed boy into their mini pack and becoming quite close with him over the past few days. "What happened to Percy?" Nico wanted to know while Reyna desperately tried to calm down the already overreacting Jason.

"We don't...We don't know." Leo chocked out. "We were just eating and I dunno, he started to look uncomfortable and it was like he was gasping and wheezing. I don't...I don't know it just looked like he was in a lot of...a lot of pain."

"Jason!" cried Reyna as he broke free of her grip and bolted through the damaged doorway. "JASON!" she tried again but it was of no use, the boy had started moving as soon as the words 'pain' and 'Percy' were used in the same sentence. _Percy better be okay_   thought Reyna as she ran after Jason with Leo and Nico.  _I don't know what kind of stupid things Jason would do if he wasn't._

 

_******_

 

"My lord," Atlas's voice boomed confidently interrupting numerous conversations, "I have news on the subject matter you wished me to keep an eye on." You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued, all eyes turned to the gold-eyed alpha dining at the head table. "Is that so?" the Pack Alpha's malicious voice inquired, curiosity plainly showed in a small tilt of his head. "Y-yes um sir." Even as an alpha himself Atlas had no shame in admitting his fears of the immortal leader sat just a few feet from him.

"And are my guesses on point?" he asks as the surrounding pack watch the exchange with unusual interest.

"We find out today sir. The runt is presenting."

"Well," the other alpha says shoeing away the subs who had been obediently lying at his feet, "Isn't that perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update again within the next two weeks. And thanks for your support even though I can be really annoying by making you wait a lot! Peace x


	6. Things get dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I'm trying to think of an excuse and then realising I don't have one. Hopefully this kind of makes up for it...

The ringing in Percy's head had yet to go away and his body was still aching.  _'What happened?'_ should've been the first thing on his mind but all he could think about was the deep grumbling sound coming from his stomach.  _Food!_ his brain screamed.  _Wait, wasn't I just about to eat breakfast? What happened to my pancakes!?_ His mind scrambled as he tried to recover some form of memories in his delirious state. "...yes but he's been like that for ages. If he stays like this any longer Jason will definitely follow through with his threat to break down the door to get in here." Percy could hear voices, some quite close by, perhaps tending to him. That would explain why it smelt like the infirmary.  _Wait, why would I be with the healers? I don't remember doing anything stupid in the last week._ But that just was it, Percy couldn't remember anything from the last week - even if bits and pieces were coming back slowly everything was still fuzzy. "What is it with everyone breaking down doors today?!" came another but more exasperated voice.  _Nico?_   So he really is in the pack infirmary. If he could remember correctly then the healer was Will, Nico's mate. So that just brought him back to his other question,  _Why am I here?_ Another deep grumble came from his stomach but this time it was loud enough to catch the attention of the other werewolves in the room. It was Will's voice which broke the misty haze in which Percy was in and finally brought him back to full awareness, "Percy?"

"Ye- Yee- yeah..." Percy knew his voice was croaky and hoarse but the look on the other two's faces made it seem as if he'd just performed a miracle. 

"Oh Percy you're alright! I thought we were gonna have to call in a warlock to get you help. I thought I couldn't- I thought it would be my fault if-if... if you weren't..." The rest of the sentence died in Will's throat as he started to sob into Nico's shoulder. Percy looked on with wide, guilty eyes as he stared in shock at the outburst from the blonde-haired healer. "It- it's, um, alright?" Percy gently reassures the sub even if he was confused as to why this person he barely knew cared so much about him. For the first time since seeing him with his friends on his doorstep, Percy could actually see a small smile tug at the corner of Nico's lips. "Don't worry about that - it's the hormones. I keep on telling him that he can stop working so much whilst he's pregnant but he won't listen."

"Oh, oh ... ohh." said Percy as he put two and two together.  _How could I miss that?_ He thought to himself. He may spend more time ogling Jason than actually learning about his friends but the fact that Nico's mate was pregnant was something he should've been able to remember. Percy was about to ask why he was in here when a very irritated voice shouted from outside the room.

"Nico! Will! You better let me in to see my Percy or gods help me I will-"

"Yes, yes!" interrupted someone who sounded suspiciously like Miss Castellan, "You better pray it's Jason who gets to you first because if my baby boy isn't alri-"

"Ok, enough with the threats!" groaned Nico who face planted into his sub's golden hair. "You can come in, he's awake."

The door slammed open so hard that it made a decent sized dent in the beige-coloured walls. A tsunami of werewolves flooded the room completely disregarding the strict two visitors per patient rule. Percy was bombarded by a range of rushed questions, the loudest voices being his mum, Jason and surprisingly Hazel. "How are you feeling?" she asked concern lacing her comforting tone. "Like a giant's just used me for his own personal punching bag." came Percy's huffed reply. He took his time to look at each of his visitors; his mum, Leo, Ty and Ella - his lifelong family; Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Frank and Hazel - his newfound friends; Silena and Charles - his guardian angels along with Nico and Will who had helped him recover. And then there was Jason.  _Jason._   _My_ _mate._ Every moment of their relationship flickered in his mind's eye like an eternal song of worship. Even if their bond wasn't yet complete or that they had only truly met a couple of weeks ago, Percy knew with all his heart that he loved Jason. Loved him. As those images died down he also saw more recent ones like a table full of blue food, his mum with tears in her eyes and unbearable pain as he fell into unconsciousness. "Wh-what happened?" He asked timidly, voice still slightly shaky. His family shared a quick glance before answering, "We don't quite know." said Leo.

"You just sorta passed out." Ella added.  _Oh, well that isn't exactly the kind of thing I was planning to do on my birthday._

"Could it be-no...but it might..." whispered Annabeth clearly doing calculations in her head.

"Do you know something we don't?!" Jason urged as the rest of us watched the wisegirl in part confusion and part amusement.  _She really looks likes she's in another world when she's thinking..._ Apparently Will seemed to be getting her unspoken message. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" He jumped up and waded his way through the thick wall of bodies so that he could rummage through some paperwork. "Oh." commented Reyna as she too began to understand.

"Are we missing something?" Percy pouted as he grew tired of not knowing what was going on. 

"Aha! I've got it!" announced Will as he enthusiastically waved a clump of papers in the air.

"What!?!" chorused everyone except Reyna, Annabeth and Silena. The healer glared at them to shut up before reading the words inked in black,

"Presenting. A werewolf's guide for what to expect during your unique presenting experience. Chapter 2 - boys. Every-"

"My baby boy has presented!" cried May a look akin to fear plastered on his face.

"I can't smell anything different." shrugged Charles.

"Me neither."

"Yep.

"Well-"

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" bellowed Percy. He had been starting to get overwhelmed by all the voices. Immediately all sound stopped as the wolves looked to Percy for instructions. "Thank you. Now Will, can you continue?"

"Uhm, I mean yes. Every discovery of one's second gender is completely different to the next, each depending on key points in life that make you who you are. Wolves who are born into happy, caring families often present in a state of bliss and calm. On the other hand, pups who are at a young age exposed to danger and tragedy are at a higher risk for a more painful and even life-threatening experience." He stopped reading so that he could see how Percy was taking all the information. The black-haired boy frowned possibly contemplating what is supposed to happen next. "Was that - whatever happened - was that it?"

"I think so honey." whispered Silena gently caressing her own plump belly, "What you went through sounded like the painful part of the process."

"So then what am I?" he pleaded looking everyone each in the eye. 

"We don't kno-" The person speaking was cut off as a beautiful aroma filled the packed room. Waves of the sweet but salty scent hitting each wolf like a 50mph gust of wind. The aroma was light and dainty but also held an undercurrent of deadly violence if provoked. It was powerful and protective in the way that only the rarest gems achieve.

"An omega." gasped Silena finally finding another friend with her secondary gender.

"An omega." gasped May who only knew of the pain that title had caused her firstborn pup.

"An omega." gasped Jason as all instincts to protect and dominate came rushing in at full speed.

Percy examined the looks of those around him, not quite knowing how he should react. Not like he could even form a coherent trail of thoughts except for the one thing that was repeating over and over.  _I'm an omega._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know this is not edited so I am aware there may be some mistakes. Until next time. Peace x


	7. Things get suspicious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I have to say I keep thinking there will be only two more chapters but then I have another idea spark. I'm kinda making it up as I go along as I have so many different angles I could take the story in but at least it's not writer's block. (I've probably jinxed myself now)

May didn't know whether to cry in joy or absolute horror.  _My baby boy is an omega._ She knew more than most wolves that omega numbers were dwindling rapidly so to have one is seen as a blessing and sacred gift. But to be as rare as a male omega... Sometimes at night she could still hear the cries of her firstborn; still feel his smooth baby skin; still see those beautiful sapphire eyes. She'd known from her very first glance of Percy on that eventful pack run that she would be the one to raise and love him. Even now she didn't quite know what she'd been thinking when she'd volunteered to take the orphaned pup as her own. Was it to help the poor innocent wolf in need of a home or was it to rid herself of the looming guilt and gaping black hole in her heart? To drown out the memories of the mistake that had cost her poor Luke's life.  _My poor baby..._ May couldn't tell if she was thinking of her lost child or the fate that she knew would take Percy away from her too. So she cried. Alone in her room after returning from the infirmary just minutes ago. Violent sobs racked her body as she cried into her pillow, shame overtaking her as May honestly wished her Perseus had never been born.

_He doesn't deserve this._

 

  _******_

 

Jason had finally finished kicking everyone out of the little room Percy had been assigned to so that now it was just him and his mate. "So..." began Percy almost as if he was embarrassed about his current predicament. Jason couldn't understand why he would be - his own inner wolf was jumping around with delight. To know that his mate (well, future mate as it wasn't quite official - yet) was such a rare, special beauty sent waves of pride throughout him. "Percy don't you dare be embarrassed!" Jason scolded albeit gently, "I know you hate being seen as weak or classed as less just because of your gender but I need you to know that you should never ever be ashamed of who you are. You hearing me?" Percy nodded and mumbled a quiet 'yes' but avoided direct eye contact. "Perce..." Jason went to cup the other's cheek and lent forward so that their foreheads were touching. "Tell me you aren't ashamed." Jason pleaded almost gravely.

"I'm not, I promise! It's just that, I-I don't know - maybe I am. I mean I always knew I was the sub in the relationship but I thought I would be a beta. Never did it even cross my mind to think I would be an omega. Doesn't it make everyone see me differently? Does it make you see me differently?" 

"You know that time Annie called you a SeaweedBrain? I'm starting to think she was right. Yeah we might see you differently, perhaps more precious but we love and respect you the same. Plus I'm pretty sure you could still beat any other alpha at a sparring match as an omega." There was a silence for a few moments in which Jason believed he had said the wrong thing before those emerald orbs looked up at him filled with love and a slight hint of cheekiness. "Any other alpha huh? You don't think I could beat you then?"

"Well, you're welcome to try..."

"Bring it on."

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good, don't need it." They stopped talking in favour of an intense staring contest between the two which was interrupted quickly by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jason was the first to recover his eyes after blinking in rapid succession and instantly he groaned. "Really Beckendorf? I thought that I'd finally finished kicking everyone out of here. Wait - no, don't tell me everyone else is out there too!"

The dark-skinned werewolf chuckled before closing the door behind him. "No they aren't out there although I did have to tell Leo to stop taking the free lollies from the front desk. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Silena and I made it all the way home before she started looking all panicky, she said she needed to give you something." Charles's hand went to rummage through his pocket as the two other wolves waited patiently. "I don't know why she thinks it was so important but I figured it was the pregnancy hyping her emotions."

"Oh yeah," Percy piped in, "The triplets are due in six weeks right?"

"Yeah." Beckendorf extended his palm showing the gift Silena had insisted giving Percy - a small silver bracelet with a little charm engraved on it.

"What is that?" Asked Percy as he examined the markings.

"I think that's a scythe. Interesting pattern for a gift though." Jason noted.

"Must be some sort of Omega empowerment group symbol or something." Guessed Charles.

"Maybe." said Percy as he slipped the bracelet on. It fit so perfectly that one would think it was made for him.

"I should probably leave you both to it. Oh, Percy! I nearly forgot, you're coming to the cafe this evening aren't you? 'Lena and I made some special blue birthday cake for you and we were gonna close early so you could have the place to yourself."

"I doubt Perce would miss it for the world. Thanks Charles." supplied Jason.

"Yeah thanks. I guess this whole presenting thing didn't completely wreck my birthday then. I still get cake." Percy smiled.

"Yes, yes you do." Jason had no idea how much longer he could keep himself together. Percy should stop being so happy and excited and so god damn kissable.  _I really do love him._

 

_******_

 

"Well?!" demanded the sharp dagger like voice. 

"All is ready sir, we just need to wait until the signal goes and then the tracker will lead the way." Atlas's tone rang out clear and confident despite the fact that the task set was nearly impossible.

"Good but you better not make me wait too long. I've seen what my prize looks like, he alone will be my eternal queen."

"Yes my lord." The second in command answered obediently however one word had sparked a curious interest. "My lord if you may, when you say 'eternal'..." For a minute Atlas was worried he had crossed the line but his master just smirked. "Yes, I mean forever. Prepare to do the spell again and this time you will not let the used warlock get away so easily." He said in a stern voice as his eyes flickered to the corner of the room. Atlas and the eyes of everyone else listening in to their conversation looked to the chained redhead spewing cusses in the corner of the room. "Yes sir, everything will be ready."

"It better be - I haven't had a decent companion in my bed for a long time. Oh, and if you even let that pathetic excuse of an alpha come close to my property, well, it wouldn't be the first time I have thrown someone of this mountain and certainly it won't be the last."

 


	8. Things get stolen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to wright and I realised I have no idea how much longer this is going to be. I keep getting different idea paths so please bear with me. I do intend to eventually finish this. (Hopefully soon)

Percy didn't know how on earth he could repay Charles. He could feel himself drool at just the sight of all the delectable goods on display that were to act as a replacement for the breakfast he had missed this morning. The cafe always did have a variety of sweet treats but right now it felt as if he had just won a visit to his very own chocolate factory. "Seriously Charles, this is too much." Percy concluded after examining each cake, cookie and pastry.

"No, this is for you, you deserve it. I mean it's not only to compensate your terrible birthday beginning but also as an overall thank you. You're always there when anyone needs help; you-you're so, so loyal. You were there when me and Silly became mates, when we announced she was pregnant..." Charles trailed off as he was no doubt remembering the moment when he had come to Percy to tell him Silena was pregnant. The newly presented omega felt like tearing up for the second time today as he reminisced all those happy moments. Hopefully his birthday signaled another year of good memories to come. "-wasn't that Leo's fault?" grinned Jason as him and Silena walked into the cafe mid-conversation.

"Most likely." She answered with an identical grin adorning her pretty features although something about her expression seemed a little bit off. Almost as if there was a hidden layer of sadness borderline regret. Any worries Percy had completely vanished as Jason wrapped his arms tightly around his slim figure. "You know Perce, I don't know how on earth you can come here three times a week and still look the way you do." He said eyeing Percy up and down.

"You do realise you've just jinxed it now." Percy mutters irritated - good luck can only last for so long.

"Sorry babe." Jason apologizes. Meanwhile Silena and Charlie just watched the interaction with amusement.

"Come on then, we don't have all night." Chided Silena as she gathered plates full of bakes and presented them to the two younger wolves.

"I didn't know we were on a time schedule." muttered Charlie but still listened to his wife's demands.

"These are amazing!" exclaimed Percy although his compliment was hard to make out between all the crumbs stuck to his face. Jason smiled at Percy's cuteness and almost child-like behaviour. For a while they just sat there trading all kinds of stories and pack gossip. "Wait Silena, where are you going?" Jason asked as his gaze was distracted by the cold gust of wind that entered the diner. Silena stood by the door shaking slightly - must be from the chilly night air. "Well it is rather late..." she began uncertainly.

"'Lena, come on it's cold out," mentioned Charles as he rushed to get to his wife, "It can't be good for the pups."

"Y-yeah," Percy continued after quickly finishing his cookie, "Stay in the warmth."

"I-I don't feel good, m'sorry but I wanted to go home-"

"That's alright!" exclaimed Percy, "We wouldn't want you to stay if you don't feel good."

"Yeah," muttered Charles a bit concerned," You can go home and I'll stay here, maybe you can even visit Will on the way if you're feeling especially rough." Silena nodded her head and went to leave before seeming to remember something. "Charlie, are you sure you can't come home with me now? We all know that those two wont create too much mischief." The pregnant wolf looked quite desperate now, like she thought something bad would happen if she didn't make her mate leave with her.

"'Lena I'll come home if you really want me too but there are some things I need to finish up here first."

"O-ok, just...come home as soon as you're done, Jas' and Perce can lock up. Alright?" She asked and then gave the others an almost uncertain glance before hurrying down the road to her home.

"Well, that was odd." observed Jason.

Charles nodded as he switched off some of the coffee machines. "Must be the stress of everything, I mean the cafe, the pups, Leo."

"Leo?" questioned Percy with a look of half amusement and half confusion. Then again that is the normal look used by everybody when discussing the likes of Leo.

"Yeah, he's always up to something." mumbled Jason as he too dug into the array of cakes except in his rush to choose one he accidentally hit the side of the tray resulting in the whole lot catapulting up and onto the pack leader. Muffled laughter filled the room as both Charles and Percy tried to contain their giggles. They couldn't hold them in for long and Jason would've been annoyed apart from the fact that his omega's laughter was the most melodic charm he'd ever heard. The accident had also caused the huge bottle of perfume that Silena had bought for Miss Castellan to tumble to the floor and smash on impact. Jason was glad that the other wolves had chosen to laugh at the incident rather than be mad at him. "Okay that's enough now." Jason huffed whilst noticing that his shirt was now covered in gooey chocolate frosting plus a wet stain from the perfume. "And you guys say that I'm the messy one." grinned Percy to which his boyfriend gave him a fierce glare. "It's late anyway," continued Percy, "You should go home or check if Silena did end up going to the infirmary, then of course clean yourself up. I'll swing by after I've helped Charles clean and lock up." They embraced briefly and then Jason left leaving only two in the bakery. The pack leader was only the slightest bit embarrassed as he passed the select few that were out this late at night; not exactly a good impression to be walking about with dessert all over you.

Back in the bakery Charles was sweeping up some of the glass and Percy was doing his best to mop up the perfume except what he was really doing was spreading the substance everywhere. "Well, it's just you an-" Percy's statement was cut off as he noticed his bracelet suddenly start to heat up. He yelped as it started to glow and hastened to take it off. 

"What the-"

"Are you alright?!" Charlie sprinted until the short distance between them was gone. They both stood to look at the symbol on the metal which glowed extremely bright.

"There must be some sort of magic embedded into it, right?" Percy mentioned but Beckendorf was more focused on the increasing temperature of the object.

"It's going to burn through the floor!" he shouted. Almost as if on cue a small flame flickered to life. It only took a moment for the both of them to realise how bad the situation was about to get. Exposed flame - spilled perfume - fire. With the speed of light the fire spread and continued to grow setting off multiple alarms. Way too quickly did the smoke become unbearable and soon Percy was coughing and spluttering from all that he'd inhaled. "Perce!" cried Charles panic-stricken. The part-time engineer could see that the building wasn't doing well even more from the fact that the fire was magically enhanced.  _Thank the gods Silena left earlier._ That one thought brought him back to someone else - Percy.  _This can't be his end._ "Hey, where are you?" he called as loud as he could with the air being sucked from his lungs.

"Here." cried a raspy voice. The smoke had somehow grown so thick that it had obscured the omega even though he was only a few feet to Charles's left. Death was a weight on Charles's shoulders which he knew he had to bear long enough to get Percy out of here, then, then he could let go. "Come on, I got you." He said as he lifted the frailer boy over his shoulders. Ignoring the burning feeling of his feet he bolted through the back exit until he knew it wasn't going to be enough. Blocking his way was the metal bread rack which he knew without even trying would be too hot to touch. He was so close, the exit barely three strides forward. A long groan came from the building's support and Charles knew that this was it. Sparing only an agonising second thinking about all that could've been, all that he would miss, he used the last of his strength to launch Percy to safety. Then his world was overcome by yellows, reds, oranges, golds and finally black.

 

******

 

Atlas snarled at the vampire clutching his lord's new pet. "That was way too close. The fire was only supposed to be a small distraction for us to move in and take the boy, you're lucky that other wolf decided to play hero and rescue him. Our lord wont be happy."

"Oh please," snapped the blonde, "He's fine. Besides, now the others will be too busy mourning their petty loss to actually bother searching for us. Isn't that how it is, you werewolves just can't live with the loss of a pack member."

"Octavian," Atlas warned, "You underestimate our kind. Now they'll have even more of a reason to come after us."

"Well," the rogue vampire said with a sadistic smirk, "we'll just have to be ready for them."


	9. Things get tense...

Everything happened so fast, things were still a blur for Jason. All he knew was that there was shouting - a lot of it. And of course the fiery blaze. Streaks of orange-gold flames engulfed the cafe in a deadly embrace. "Percy! Perce!" His own voice sounded hoarse from the proximity to the smoke and even more from the raw anguish he was feeling.  _Percy. Where are you? Perce...my Percy._ The commotion had awoken many other members of the pack as they all swarmed the blaze in feeble attempts to put it out. Jason barely registered as the rough hands of his own father gripped him and manhandled him away. "Jason!" cried his mother once they'd made it safely back home. That was all it took for his internal barrier to break. He was supposed to be the leader of the pack, a strong alpha but what was the point in being strong if just the thought of living without Percy made him weak?

 

******

 

Five hours. Five hours is how long it took to put out the fire that had ravaged the small cafe. Nothing was left except a burnt bracelet and a lifeless Charles. They never did find Percy. There was nothing they could do for Silena as she had to watch the charred body of her mate get carried away and taken to a warlock for the preservation process. After that, well, Charles had always said that he loved the secluded cove near the bottom of Mount Olympus; that would be an appropriate place for him to spend his eternal slumber. At least that was what Leo had thought - Silena had completely shut down as soon as she glimpsed that lifeless body and not even Pipes had managed to get her to stop. None of it was good for the pups. Somehow they had wrestled her into an infirmary room following the start of an extremely early labour brought on by excessive grief. Leo had no idea where Jason had ended up, his parents probably took him somewhere. Nico and Will were in the infirmary too but due to his own pregnancy, Will had to appoint some other healers to deal with Silena's unforeseen birthing complications. Frank was busy trying to cheer up Hazel whilst still fighting away his own grief. Leo wanted nothing more than to go up to them and be the one to tell them it was all going to be okay. But how could he tell them that? Percy, his own brother was missing and Charles, the boy who had always looked out for him was dead.  _Maybe Percy is really gone too._

For Leo the pain of the night was only intensified as past memories of his real mother resurfaced. He remembered her smile whenever Leo created a new gadget but that also reminded him of death's sweet grin as forest flames took her and those other poor wolves away. Much like the amber ones that still licked the sky in the early hours of the morning despite the fact that the main blaze had already been put out ages ago. "...Leo?" called out a gentle but slightly shaking voice, "Where's Percy?" The usually mischievous werewolf turned around to see Tyson still in his night clothes yawning from being woken up this early. It took Leo a couple of frantic moments to realise that whilst he was reminiscing his feet had taken him to the one place where he still felt safe - home. "-and why are you up so early?" The little boy continued having not read the stress and emotional pain that was surely present on the werewolf's face. "Uh..." Was the only barely coherent thing Leo had to say. How on earth was he supposed to tell Tyson, his sweet innocent brother, that Percy was gone - and possibly forever - especially after the poor little warlock has already lost so much in his life. "Leo?" Called out another voice and Leo instantly recognised the concerned voice as the woman who had become his mother standing in the doorway.  _Oh no, what am I supposed to say when she asks about...it?_ "What's going on? What's all the commotion abou- wait, where's Percy?" Unlike Tyson, May instantly picks up on Leo's somber mood. Her face morphed into one of dread and fear. "Leo," she said with an urgent tone, "Where. Is . Percy?!" Leo felt himself tear up and tremble.

"We-I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"There was a, a fire...in the bakery." May let out a small gasp as her brain connected to dots.

"The commotion, the light, that was-" Whatever else she was going to say stopped as she saw her boy break down in a small cascade of tears.

"Mommy?" Asked Tyson confused, "What's wrong?" Miss Castellan gave a weak smile and extended her arms to take in both children. With the knowledge that Ella was safe in the company of her friend Mrs Gardener, May tried to convey all her love in the touch between her and her children.  _At least I know you lot are safe._

 

***Time skip to the evening after***

 

Jason stood at the wreckage of the bakery with a grim look adorning his face. "You know what this means," warned Reyna who was stood beside him, "You know what this could lead to."

"Yes."

"And you're still willing to try?" Asked Annabeth.

"I'm not saying you have to come with me." He answered back as he turned to look each of his friends in the eye. The whole pack was gathered in the square waiting in silence for their Alpha to make the call. "And we're not letting you go alone." Retorted Nico.

"Son, we're here with you. I should've cleared up this mess when the problem first started instead of just letting it go. Hell will freeze over before I make the same mistake again." If they weren't surrounded by the whole pack Jason might've gotten emotional.

"Thanks dad."

"So we're really going to do this?" Asked Will.

"You're not going anywhere whilst you're with pups mister!" Scolded May

"Yes Miss Castellan."

Nico grinned, "Don't worry babe, I'll make sure to kick their asses for you."

"So, when are we leaving?" Piper questioned.

"Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little end bit was just a flash of what's going to happen in the future. In the next chapter I'm going to go back and fill the gap.


	10. Things get deadly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this I just have to say that I'm aware how often I've used '...' as punctuation in this chapter and sorry if that's anyone's pet peeve but it just kind of...happened. (And again?)

**Last time**

Jason stood at the wreckage of the bakery with a grim look adorning his face. "You know what this means," warned Reyna who was stood beside him, "You know what this could lead to."

"Yes."

"And you're still willing to try?" Asked Annabeth.

"I'm not saying you have to come with me." He answered back as he turned to look each of his friends in the eye. The whole pack was gathered in the square waiting in silence for their Alpha to make the call.

"And we're not letting you go alone." Retorted Nico.

"Son, we're here with you. I should've cleared up this mess when the problem first started instead of just letting it go. Hell will freeze over before I make the same mistake again." If they weren't surrounded by the whole pack Jason might've gotten emotional.

"Thanks dad."

"So we're really going to do this?" Asked Will.

"You're not going anywhere whilst you're with pups mister!" Scolded May

"Yes Miss Castellan."

Nico grinned, "Don't worry babe, I'll make sure to kick their asses for you."

"So, when are we leaving?" Piper questioned.

"Now."

**Now**

***Before the meet in the square***

Despite the amount of problems that had caused the birthing to be at risk, Silena had still successfully managed to deliver her three pups with the help of her midwife Kayla. Jason along with a selection of his friends were waiting outside of the room although none of them really knew why they were there. Charlie and Silena had many friends in the pack but if only a handful of them knew about Charlie's confirmed death then even fewer knew of Silena's early labour. Apart from Will and Nico, who were often sighted in the infirmary, there was Jason, Annabeth and Frank all of whom were waiting impatiently to be allowed into the delivery suite. After the first few moments of them discovering the fire Leo had run away and both Piper and Hazel had agreed that following him to see if he was alright would be the best thing to do - especially as they both had the knowledge of how his past experiences would lead him into a wave of depression. "Can't we just go in there already!" exclaimed Annabeth for what had to be the dozenth time in the last five minutes. "You know that I'm going to tell you exactly the same thing as every other time, right Anna?" moaned Will.

"Yes," stated Annabeth bluntly, "As a matter of fact, I do. Silena wishes for no visitors at this point in time. Please be patient whilst waiting." She changed her voice as best she could to mimic Will's to which the other boy just huffed.

"True, we do know that, but why won't she let anyone see her?" Asked Frank misjudging the tension between the others as pure frustration. Meanwhile Jason had been silent the whole time. He felt like a failure. He's been pack Alpha barely a week and already there's a death on his hands...maybe even two. Any thought that Percy was also gone led Jason down a path he knew would break him. He might know that Percy is his one true mate, but they never got to seal the bond, he never knew what it was actually like to share their love, happiness and any other emotion that came their way. Maybe now they never will... All that's left is pain, no room for hope. And yet -  _Something doesn't quite add up. If Percy was truly g-gone then we would've found him with Charles's...body...right? But we didn't so where is he? If the fire didn't kill him then why hasn't he turned up yet? Unless...someone has stopped him from doing so. Maybe the fire was just a distraction to take Percy? But why would someone do that? Who would do that? Maybe, mayb-_ "SILENA CALM DOWN!" Kayla shouted abruptly, clearly loudly enough to be heard from the waiting area. 

"NO! I cant! It was, it was my faul-" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the noise of a person falling to the floor.

"Wai-wha? Oh-NO! DON'T DO THAT! What about the pups?!"

"M-my fault...Charlie...m-my faul_"

"STOP!"

"What's going on?" asked Jason instantly rising to his feet any soon to be epiphanies quickly forgotten.

"Don't know," answered Nico as he made his way to the room's door, "But we're about to find out."

What they found in the room was not what they were expecting - not that they had any ideas on what they were about to walk into. There were two nurses each holding a pup in their arms along with Kayla doing the same except that Kayla was also frantically shouting something at Silena who was somehow on the floor. At first Jason and his friends weren't quite sure what was happening but all to quickly horror dawned on their faces. Due to her omega nature, Silena was able to deliver the triplets naturally and avoid a C-section but that didn't mean there were any less medical tools in the vicinity. On the floor Silena was still in a hospital gown with her usual pristine hair now matted and out of place, you could see the sweat sheen on her face and fresh tears begin to stain her face; that would be normal for the aftermath of a labour experience. The thing that sent chills down Jason's spine was how desperately Silena was writhing closer to that knife and how determined she seemed to be to get it. And when she did...

It happened so fast that only his werewolf senses meant that Jason could process it. Silena reaching the knife and twisting it towards herself in what felt like a horror movie slow-mo; The newly-made mum whispering one last "See...Charlie..." before squeezing her eyes tight shut; The knife clattering to the floor as both Frank and Annabeth wrenched it away from her. "Give it back! G-give it, I need to-need to-"

"Look at yourself!" scolded Annabeth, "Look what you were about to do!"

"I,I-"

"Save it!" snapped Anna who seemed both terrified and disappointed at the action that was about to take place. Terrified that her friend could've died. Disappointed that Silena had chosen to do that to herself. "No-I need to-end m-"

"SHUT IT!" Jason roared. Every aspect of his alpha persona was conveyed in those two simple words. It was so powerful that even Frank and Nico - the other doms in the room - felt themselves go silent. Everyone looked towards him in the quiet that ensued, the only noise being the gentle breaths of the newborns who surprisingly weren't crying. Jason had had enough. They had already lost two valuable members of pack and they sure as hell weren't about to lose another one. "I-can't, I need to do it, please. It was my fault. All of it, m-my fault."

"No, Silena. It wasn't, it was just some freak accident that you could not have prevented."

"B-but-"

"No, Silena," added Nico, "Jason is right. Death, he's cruel, remorseless. It wasn't your fault that he chose to take them."

"But it was!" She cried before curling in on herself and beginning to cry again. The others would've started on a rant, telling her how it had been inevitable, if it wasn't for the way Silena had said it with absolute conviction. It wasn't an accident. "Kayla, maybe you want to test if the pups can change into wolf form safely. I think I'm going to stay and have a, uh, chat." The two nurses also took this as their cue to leave and left before even imagining how the following conversation could turn out.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Frank asked gently although the hidden undertone of sharp accusation was barely hidden. Silena slowly brought her head up and finally seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. "Yes." She said the word like it was a crime, a confession.  _This is a confession, isn't it? But confessing to what exactly?_   "You might want to get comfortable, " Silena said dejectedly,"but I doubt it'll help prepare you in anyway."

"Prepare us?" Nico repeated to which the other girl for some reason ignored. 

"I-uh, I mean. Agh! It shouldn't be this hard. The bracelet."

"What?"

"The silver bracelet I gave Percy. I didn't quite know what it would do - I thought it was just a possessive thing and he wanted to show that he owned Percy. I didn't know it was embedded with magic."

"Wait - he? Who are you talking about?" Jason could see that him and the others were subconsciously leaning closer hoping to pull the answers out of the omega wolf. 

"I-I couldn't say no! He threatened the pups. The pups! I-I had to do something."

"Silena who was this person?!" blurted out Nico knowing that Silena was trying to redirect the conversation.

"I cant. He'll kill them, my babies."

"He killed Charles." mentioned Jason bluntly. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to say; It could've turned Silena back into a sobbing mess but instead she just took the jab with a wince and sighed.

"The person who came to me changed. One time it was a wolf with silver eyes, most of the time it was one with yellow-y ones but occasionally there would be a blonde. Wasn't quite werewolf but there was magic masking his true species. He was always the cruelest."

"And what did they want with Percy?" Questioned Frank because by now it was pretty clear that this...figure had only ever had sights on Percy, Charlie just happened to be blocking his view. Nothing more than collateral damage. "What do you imagine any power-greedy alpha would want a prized male omega for?" The words struck deep in Jason and brought out his protective side.  _This wolf dares to think he could ever touch my Percy in that...way. I'm gonna make eternal punishment look like a luxury to him. _Before he went all out animal in the room, he decided to focus on a select few words of Silena's. "Did you say he's an alpha?"

"Yeah. Well that's what it seems like. I've never actually seen him. The ones that visit me are rough but whenever they talk about him it's as if they are afraid of failing him. He's got to be an alpha in order to inspire that kind of fear."

"Sounds about right. Probably also pack leader too. What's his name?" Jason sighed as he was running things through his head. Werewolf politics were always complicated and Jason couldn't quite think of any Pack Alpha's that would behave in such a vile way.  _Well, no-one except-_

"Kronos." 


	11. Things get ordered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a lot of tiny section so I'm sorry if that bothers you but I thought it was about time I updated.

***Still just before the meet in the square but it leads into it***

Piper and Hazel took much longer to reach the Castellan household than they originally thought they would. Leo was much faster than they had anticipated and it hadn't taken long for the girls to lose sight of him. They were making an active effort to get to know Percy and his adopted family but usually they would meet up in places closer to them which meant they didn't quite know the way to where Leo was headed. Well that was only if he was actually headed home and not just wondering around aimlessly clouded by his own misery. "I think it's this wa-" Piper began before Hazel interrupted by lightly shoving her shoulder. "Yes..?" encouraged Piper at Hazel's shy motioning.

"I think that's it there." She spoke up with a finger pointed just a bit to their left. Sure enough there was the household where they had followed Jason to on that fateful day not too long ago.

"Great!" exclaimed Piper as happily as she could given the recent circumstances. The two of them walked quickly to the door and Hazel knocked softly.

"C-coming," came a muffled reply shortly after - it was too feminine to be Leo's voice, "comi-oh. Hello girls. I think I recognise you, have you been here before?" May stood at the door looking much more welcoming than the first time they had met although you could see her smile was wavering and past tears still hadn't quite dried. "Uhm, yes, once before. We wanted to check on Leo to see if he's coping well with er, you have been told what happened right?" Piper asked nervously, worried that she'd overstepped the boundaries and said something wrong. A flash of pain showed on Miss Castellan's face for a split second before vanishing and cold walls replacing her exterior. "If you're speaking about the fire then yes, I have been made aware."

"We are so, so sorry for your loss; the accident really was a tragedy and-"

"This is a tragedy for sure but you better not call it an accident! I know exactly what happened and don't you dare pretend it wasn't him!"

"Uh, Miss Castellan?" Hazel gently questioned not exactly sure how best to deal with the protective mother side of the dominant beta in front of them. 

"Please, you actually expected such a rare beauty to live among our pack without interesting fellow greedy alphas?!"

"Miss Castellan do you know something we don't?" urged Piper who lit up upon seeing Leo slowly walk up behind his mother. It seemed like he had heard the whole conversation and he also wanted to know more.

"Damn right I do, this wasn't an accident, this was a kidnapping."

 

******

 

"Do you really think it's best if we discussed this with the whole pack? Wouldn't it be better if you just spoke to the council and see what they have to say?" Annabeth inquired from her sitting stool. Not long after Silena's shocking confession May, Leo, Piper and Hazel had all burst into the room with Tyson following in tow. After a quick break down of what they knew and had found out, the whole group decided that they needed to talk things through in a more secure area. Right now they were in the pack house along with Hera and Jason's father Zeus sat in various different parts of the large study. "Yeah, what if there are other spies?" added Will.

"It was only me." countered Silena who had been determined to come along despite the fact that she had only given birth just hours prior. Her excuse had been that it was her fault that they were in this mess therefore she had to be part of the team to make things right.

"Besides, Kronos has what he wants, it isn't necessary for him to waste his resources when clearly no-one needs to be here any more." reasoned Hera who was seething at the fact that her son's mate had been stolen.

"Don't they still think that Silena is working for them?" mentioned Frank thoughtfully.

"Well yeah. They haven't contacted her since the fire and its highly unlikely that they would be able to find out that she's changed alliances now." concluded Reyna as she took her turn to speak up. "Is there any reason for them to question your allegiance based on your actions before last night?"

"No," answered Silena, "before it happened all I could think about were the pups. I didn't really take into consideration how bad things were going to be. I didn't think much into the fact that they wanted to take Percy..." The omega looked down saddened. She was well aware of the glares aimed at her from some of the wolves in the room which she could hardly be mad about. They were deserved after all. "We cant think about that now." sighed Jason as he stood up, "What's done is done. I know that things are still...painful but all that we can do now is have hope. Hope in the fact that we can still get Percy back alive."

"And that we get there before they do too much damage." said May solemnly. Everyone was silent whilst taking in the full meaning behind that statement.

"He'll be alright Jase." Hazel reassured.

"So, I'm guessing we should gather the pack then." Annabeth mentioned.

"Yes. At the square in two hours. It's compulsory for all wolves who are of age to attend - we have to prepare for war."

 

******

 

Jason was doing his best to dampen his nerves. He had managed to retreat to a secluded area of the square with only Reyna managing to follow him. The meeting had gone smoothly. Well, at least as smoothly as one would expect a declaration of war to go. When the pack had found out exactly what the fire had been a cover for and who they had taken it wasn't long before they had many wolves sharpening their claws and preparing their battle howls. To take an omega from a rival pack was considered the highest offence possible in the werewolf world. To take an omega who also happens to be as rare as a male and mates with the pack leader was simply unheard of. Jason didn't want to risk anymore lives but he simply couldn't stand by and let the Titan pack get away with it. For them to make that kind of move, suggested that these rivals had been watching them before and perhaps weren't that afraid of a little bloodshed here and there. Jason would much rather deal with it now while he still had a clue as to what was going on. He'd rather that than leave it until this Kronos guy has who knows how much intel on them. "Reyna, find Nico and tell him to meet us here in an hour." Jason commanded.

The brunette herself raised an eyebrow before replying, "And what exactly am I telling him as to why we'd be meeting?" 

"I'm not leading the pack into this base without any knowledge on what we might have to face. You and I are going to go in with Nico, see what we can find out."

"If we're going in anyway, why don't we just find Percy and take him out with us? Who says that we need to introduce the majority of the pack to the equation?" Reyna wondered although she did have an idea already forming.

"Rey," said Jason as he looked her dead in the eye, "You and I both know that this is more than just a kidnapping. As much as I hate to say it, Percy was just seen as a trophy. Kronos is rewarding himself."

"Rewarding himself for what? His immortality?"

"That's what I thought at first, then again, didn't he achieve that a few years ago? Why wait so long?"

"You think he's planning something else?"

"I'm just saying that we might not be the only pack with a spy of his collecting information."

"Okay, I get you. I'll tell Nico to meet us here in an hour."

"Thanks." Jason muttered.

"Oh, Jase!" Reyna stopped seemingly remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get him back. Don't worry."  _How can I not worry? I used to think that becoming the Alpha would mean I'd be the most powerful man in the room. But get rid of the room, and how would he fare outside?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments so I can know of any questions/compliments/concerns you lot have. Peace x


	12. Things get friendly...(kinda?)

Percy's head hurt. He didn't know what he'd eaten at that bakery but whatever it was, it made him feel sick. He could almost imagine the smell - full of thick smoke with a little dash of a sweet yet sickly scent. Come to think of it, the smell reminded him of when his mum would cook a fresh hunt for dinner or actually, instead of that, it made him think of the time he'd stuck his hand in the fire and gotten it severely burnt. _Wait a minute - no, no this can't be happening. That couldn't of happened._ Slowly things began to seep back into his mind; the orange flashes; black smoke; loud voices; rough hands. He remembered those same hands taking him far away from the outskirts of the Olympus pack and into unknown territory. At the time he had been slipping in and out of consciousness but some moments were still vivid in his mind. A blonde - definitely not werewolf - boy leering at him as he was half-dragged away to wherever he was now. Percy even remembered when that smell of alpha became so strong that it was hard to picture his life without this powerful scent clogging his nose. After that, he remembered nothing. "-but then again they must've given you something pretty strong if they wanted you to stay down without fighting back. You must be very important to them. Well, to _him_ actually. Kronos."

"Whaaa?" Percy's own voice sounded hoarse and it felt so dry - too dry. He was still trying to figure out where he was and why; it was too early to try and deal with a strange voice in the already new surrounding.  _But they might have answers..._ In the end Percy's curiosity got the better of him when he decided to open his eyes and look around him. He'd never really seen one before but the room was exactly what he'd describe as a banquet hall. Nobody was sat at the huge oblong table however there were many wolves bustling around the room. As his gaze turned back to him Percy realised his wrists were wrapped in chains. Silver chains. Silver wasn't as bad for werewolves as the legends had people believe yet they still left painful red marks on Percy's skin. The chains lead back to a grey stone wall which happens to be in the corner of the large room. Even though the room is full, Percy is practically invisible to all who are rushing past apparently with somewhere better to be. Well, not everyone.

"I said that it was pretty odd that these guys have gone to such lengths in order to contain you. I mean the amount of meetings they had discussing exactly how to extract you was phenomenal. I actually lost track of my counting. And I'm a warlock! I could count to a billion without losing track and that would take at least thirty-one years. It actually isn't a lot when you think about it - I could count to a trillion and that would only be 'bout thirty-one thousand and seven hundred years. But I'm immortal so if I started counting now I wonder how high I could ge-"

"Woah, wait. You need to slow down."  _This girl speaks fast. And I only understood a quarter of the things she said._ After Percy had seen there were no imminent threats and he was safe (as safe as he could be whilst being chained by silver in unknown territory) he decided to get a better look at the person beside him. Her long fiery red hair was dirty and matted but not even a bit of grime could dull the blazing colour. It reminded Percy that not all orange streaks brought death and destruction. The girl was a warlock as she'd mentioned before which was already obvious because of her bright glowing aura. "Are you okay?" she asked tentatively after realising she may have skipped over the fact that they didn't even know each other. "Oh, and I'm Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare by the way. And you are?"

"...Percy," he decided to offer his hand albeit reluctantly,"Percy Castellan." She eagerly took his hand and Percy began to wonder how long it had been since she had last had a positive interaction with someone. Only the gods know how these wolves have been treating her. "How...How long have you been here?" Percy wondered. Her bright expression turned gloomy and sullen.

"Sorry! Sorry. That was rude and-"

"No it wasn't. You're just curious. And to answer your question I've been here seven years." She said it with an as a matter of fact tone but Percy could see her outer wall breaking showing a slither of the true misery she felt.

"Seven years." Percy echoed trying to grasp how that would feel. Rachel pulled away and managed to make herself look even smaller as she brought her legs closer to her body and lent her back against the wall. "Yeah, well, not everybody has a family that constantly checks to make sure their so called loved ones are always safe."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be." Rachel laughed quietly, "My dad's never really noticed me. Been seven years since I was taken and I haven't heard even a whisper of him coming to rescue me." Rachel looked Percy in the eyes and when she did that Percy could see the way the vibrant green had been dulled with her sadness. Percy felt empathy for this girl that he had just met, he may not know where he is or why but at least he has this friend to experience it with. "You have no idea why they want you, do you?" Rachel said incredulously, "You don't know what he wants to do to you."

"What?"

Rachel made a noise halfway between a huff and a snort.  _What is she on about?_   There was one thing that Percy really hated and that was when people made fun of the fact that they knew something he didn't know; In other words when people thought that Percy was dense or  _stupid_. "I'm just saying a special beauty like you, that attracts a lot of attention. Maybe not the right kind. God knows what it did to my father, made him a  _demon._ "

"You don't like your father?"

"I resent him. Maybe if I actually met the man more than once a fortnight I probably would feel something for him. Or ya know, if I didn't have to join a two week waiting list anytime I wanted to say hello that might inspire some love for the guy."

"Two week waiting list?" Asked Percy who was once again not quite following.

"Yeah," Rachel elaborated," Two week waiting list. Dad always was one of the best at warlock spells, built his own mini empire because of it. Selling spells for individual clients, it took up literally all of his time." Rachel looked around the room. By now it was nearly empty of any wolves except for a few younger adult guards. "What I think," the warlock whispered,"Is that Kronos approached my father, asked him for some kind of spell. An unthinkable one. I remember way back, when dad came home - a rare time that I saw him - and he looked all disheveled, he started closing up shop. A week later we had one of the worst forest fires we've ever seen; a whole laboratory of ingredients were stolen."

"You think Kronos went ahead with whatever spell it was anyway?"

"Hell yeah. You wanna know how I know that? 'cuz four days later he took me. And this other kid. He needed us to do the spell for him the first time and now he needs me to do it again. This time the spell's on you."

The weight of those words had Percy believing that the silver was a lot more painful than it really was. "Whatever spell it is, it doesn't sound good."

"Damn right." Agreed Rachel.

"But we don't need to worry, Jason is gonna get me out of here and he'll help you too."

"You seriously can't be putting all you're hopes in some big-shot pack leader."

"Of course I can."  _But then again if he doesn't show up, well, it's about time I stop acting like a damsel in distress and get of my big butt._

 

******

 

"Atlas, our lookouts have heard rumors of a possible attack led by the Olympians."

"Those hopeful fools," laughed Atlas, "Okay lets give them something to fight, Bryce and Scylla you take the East corner of the base. Iapetus, you will secure the West corner. I'll defend the North corner whilst Ethan takes special care of Percy. And Octavian..."

"Yes sir." The blonde rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You will take the South corner."

"But sir..." Octavian began wryly.

" _What!_ " The second in command snapped.

"Well, it's just that this base is circular, there are no corners."

"Grgh! For god's sake just go to your positions!"

" **Yes sir!** " went the chorus of replies.  _Lets see how the Olympians fare against us._


	13. Things get fierce...

The pack had been camped just a few miles away from enemy territory for a couple of days. They were all waiting for some news back from the teams who were scouting but so far it wasn't anything good. Jason was beginning to feel the pressure build up as it was left to him to find a safe way in. "There are way more of them than there are of us." noted Annabeth for like the fifth time in this singular meeting. "I think we've got that brainiac," Nico sighed clearly frustrated with how slow things were going, "What doesn't make sense is the amount of different species within their camp. I swear last night I saw vampires."

"What the hell are wolves doing playing nice with those creeps?" demanded Reyna.

"It's not just vampires," added Hazel gently,"They're working with warlocks and witches and the fae." This revelation was one that had come across yesterday when the last scout group had rushed back after nearly being discovered. It was still difficult learning just how outnumbered they were compared to the Titan Pack and it was something that the wolves struggled to fully comprehend. "So..." Piper pried from her spot opposite Jason around the campfire. This wasn't one of those private meetings;all wolves who had been able to make the journey from the Olympian grounds were gathered in close, each one of them silent so that they could hear the conversation, only talking when they had something useful to say.

"So?" echoed Jason confused.

"So what's the plan?" Piper elaborated. The question was just met with multiple moans and an even louder groan from Jason.

"Don't you think if I'd thought of a plan by now we wouldn't be sitting around on our butts all night but instead rescuing Percy!" Jason tried to refrain from snapping but it ended up coming out all the same. To Piper's credit, she didn't even flinch although that somehow made Jason feel guiltier in the fact that one of his best friends had been expecting for him to lash out. With a quick glance at the wolves surrounding him, none of them seemed to be angry at Jason for snapping but instead they all wore faces of pity and concern. This managed to make Jason feel worse.  _I've been so worried for Percy that I've forgotten to-_ "Jason! Sir, sir!" Came a cry as some of the younger scouts rushed back from wherever they were positioned. The look on their faces conveyed so much fear that Jason already knew what they were about to say but he had to ask anyway. _I've got to be sure._ "What's going on?"

"It's the Titan camp, sir," replied one of the smaller lads, "It looks like they're preparing defenses - I think they know we're here."

 

******

 

"We seriously did not think this through!" Shouted Reyna as her claws dug deep into the attacking wolf midway through her change. A second later, along to the sound of cracking bones, Reyna was standing on all fours after completing her transformation. Jason didn't even need to tell her of the two hounds closing in behind her because in a heartbeat Reyna had whirled around and sank her teeth into the first offender while Frank did the same for the other. It was now eerily silent. Upon learning that the pack had been discovered, Jason had lost all hope. Now, without the element of surprise, there was almost no chance of rescuing Percy without putting other Olympian members in harm's way. Seeing Jason's silent conundrum, Hazel had come forward so that she was close enough to whisper to Jason without anyone else hearing. "Jas', I know what you're thinking - you can't charge in there without all our lives on your conscience but this isn't just about Percy. This is something bigger, way bigger. It started before us, with Luke, with that poor, poor omega. And now it's happening with Percy. You know we can't just sneak in and rescue him without the repercussions. If it's not Percy then what about other wolves; our packs future. Yes it's rare, but anyone of the pack's pups could present as an omega too. Heck, it could even be Silena's pups - or Will's!" Hazel gave Jason time to digest what she'd just said before speaking again, this time louder. "We must end this, once and for all! This isn't just a simple rescue mission, we can't just go home after tonight and pretend we'll be safe. We must take down the Titans and destroy their cruel ways! We must bring them down if we want to secure our future, our children's future!" Jason had always known how strong Hazel was despite her kind nature but in moments like this, it was obvious that she was just as strong and determined as the rest. Nobody around the camp had disagreed. Instead they had all cheered and shouted their agreements. There was no time for planning - it would have been useless anyway. The Titans already knew they were here. What they needed to do was make an entrance and quick before the enemy had time to prepare any more defenses. They had decided on a simple technique of surrounding the base and gradually closing in until they all met in the middle. With just hope in their hearts and anger in their eyes, the Olympians charged.

It only took a gentle nudge from one of Frank's paws to bring him back to the present.  _Maybe I'm not quite cut out for the leadership role._  Jason's ears were pounding as his body caught up with itself after the initial attack.  _This isn't even a fraction of Kronos's pack, they were only the lousy guards._ And above that, Jason hadn't even had to fight. As soon as the threat had presented itself Reyna and Frank had leapt into action like loyal dogs. Jason - still in his human form - took a moment to look over his friends, to check that they were alright. They were both breathing heavily, furry chests heaving with the effort. Blood coated their muzzles like paint on a canvas and Jason wondered how many more of his own would be looking exactly like that, somewhere else in the compound, already facing their own battles, desperately fighting for life. "-ason. Jason, c'mon we've got to go." Reyna urged. Jason nodded without really hearing her and changed into his own wolf form. His yellow fur was pristine and immaculate.  _I wonder how long it'll be until it's matted and soaked in blood._ The fight had barely begun and Jason was already thinking he'd made a mistake.  _Innocent wolves are going to die tonight._

 


	14. Things get ugly...

Percy can't quite remember how long ago it had been since the first sound of commotion started. He didn't even know what exactly was going on despite his gut instinct that his mate, Jason, had something to do with it. Rachel and Percy had been moved as soon as the intrusion had begun and now they were in what was a magnificent yet seemingly unused bedroom ; unfortunately Percy's hands were still bound tightly but at least he now had the freedom to walk around. "Do hear that?" Percy asked Rachel tentatively as he watched her pace the room.

"Hear what?!" she spat annoyed.  _Of course she would be annoyed. She's been here seven whole years without so much as a whisper of a rescue party and now she must bear witness to the havoc solely created in order to save me._ "That sound, that's the sound of hope." answered Percy well-aware of how cliche his words were, it didn't matter as long as they were true. "Yeah, hope for you." Rachel snorted.

"And you!" Percy added quickly, "You don't honestly believe that I would let them leave you here, did you?" Rachel looked surprised as she slowly inched closer to the blocked window barely even noting her own movements. "Why would you worry about me? We barely even know each other! You don't owe me anything."

"Maybe I don't, but it's still the right thing to do. I'd like to think you would do the same for me if our positions were switched. To be honest I'd kinda hoped that any decent being would just take a leap of faith in order to help somebody else."

"Well," Rachel laughed darkly, "You clearly haven't opened your eyes to see the true cruelty of others."

"Just because the kindness is hidden doesn't mean it's not there."

"Seven years! **Seven** , Percy! There is no kindness in someone who kidnaps an innocent girl only to be used as an ingredient to inflict pain on yet another innocent person! Where the hell is the kindness in that!" Rachel demanded as her face contorted in pain.

"The kindness can still be foun-"

"You must have the wrong definition," interrupted Rachel, "Last time I checked 'kindness' wasn't the word that meant evil, heartless or torment." Each word Rachel spat out must've felt like another stab to the chest with the way she swung violently after each syllable. Just as Percy thought that she might collapse, Rachel crumpled to the floor until her body lay in a heap. Huge sobs filled the room as Percy realised that his warlock 'friend' was crying. Suddenly feeling like he didn't know what to do, Percy cautiously crept towards the red-haired girl not quite sure whether his presence would upset Rachel even further. He didn't get much time to decide - the whole wall with the barred window exploded and bricks flew everywhere. Percy flung his body over Rachel's in the hope that he could shield her from at least some of the falling debris. "Leo!" screamed a panicked female voice. Percy could just be imagining things. _'Piper!'_ His brain screamed.

"Sorry!" replied another voice, "I swear it wasn't supposed to be this big! I even labeled it!"

"Oh yeah?" That female voice replied - it's got to be Piper, "And what did the label say?"

"Uhm," Leo answered in what definitely sounded like a bashful tone, "Do you really want an answe-wait! Percy?!" A full minute after the initial explosion, Piper and Leo noticed Percy piled underneath an array of broken building. "Ohmygods!" exclaimed Piper terrified for her friend.

"I buried him alive!" cried Leo horrified.

"I can still breathe," huffed Percy as he looked at literally two bits or rock on his back, "I barely got covered."

"Speak for yourself!" Came a muffled squeak. _That's odd, it almost feels like the sound is coming from beneath me._ Percy glanced down and quickly recognised the familiar red curls. _Oops._ "Sorry, sorry!"

"Uh Perce, who is that?" Leo asked.

"Oh this is Rachel. She's a warlo-"

"As nice as this is," interrupted Piper, "I really don't think we have the time right now, guards could arrive at any minute."

"You're right." agreed Percy who was suddenly annoyed at himself for not being more prepared.

"Do either of you know the way out?" Leo asked.

"I do." Rachel said.

"Okay, lets go."

 

******

 

Jason had never been more relieved than he was when he saw Percy round the corner along with Piper, Leo and some other girl. _They're all safe - for now._ That thought, whilst comforting, also reminded Jason of the imminent danger. This was more than a rescue mission, they had to bring down the whole Titan base. How long would it be before Jason could be sure that Percy is safe? "Jas' look out!" Piper shouted as Jason had just enough time to see the arrow fly towards him only to get knocked out of the air just inches from his face. The whole group looked in awe at Percy and then at the diced remains of the arrow scattered on the floor. Percy glanced at his half-turned paws then met his mate's eyes with a sheepish grin. "They're gonna keep coming, we better go now while they're still in shock."

"Dude," said Leo, "I'm still in shock." He didn't even register as Reyna finished the archer off then quickly returned to her human state.

"That archer was a fae." Reyna told them displeased.

"Yes, there's all kind of creatures in this pack. If they can be bribed with money or power, you'll find them here." It was the red-haired girl. "I'm Rachel," she elaborated after sensing Jason's silent question, "I can help you; I know this base better than any of you."

"Rachel's right." Percy agreed, "She's escaping with us."

"Not before we take down Kronos." Frank said.

"What?" Percy's eyes looked to Jason's and Percy found his answer.

Reyna decided to voice the reason, "Kronos's pack has been around for a while, terrorising mortals, messing with magic and kidnapping people. There's no way we are going to leave now with such a perfect opportunity to rid our world of them!"

"You're right we can't let this stand. Where is Nico, Annabeth and Hazel?"

"They decided to infiltrate the stone building, you know the one that stands a little apart from the others."

"They what?!" screeched Rachel. "That's the armory, if Kronos is going to be anywhere it'll be there. And I bet he has his best warriors waiting inside."

"We've got to go." Piper urged, worry for her mate etched clearly on her face.

"Yes," whimpered Leo, "but first we should probably deal with this problem."

"What problem?"

Leo shakily lifted his finger and pointed behind Jason and Reyna. The whole group slowly twisted in that direction. "That problem." Whispered Leo.

"Hello there." sneered Ethan, his one eye glaring at Percy, "I was supposed to look after you, if master finds out I let you go then, well, lets hope I get you back before he discovers your disappearance."

Percy didn't need the protection but Jason still stepped forward stubbornly, "Like hell I'm gonna let that happen, it'd only be over my dead body."

Ethan smiled, "That can be arranged." He flicked his fingers once and the room flooded with countless guards, all of them unfortunately seemed to be far better trained than the guards from earlier. "Goodbye." snickered Ethan as the room erupted in vicious growls. In less than a second Jason had transformed and leapt into battle. He prayed that the others could hold their ground but as a sharp dagger stabbed him in the gut the world seemed to spin and blur. He only just made out Percy's crude protests as the green-eyed boy was bound and hoisted onto Ethan's shoulder. Jason snarled at the way-too-pleased face the one-eyed wolf made as his hands came into contact with the feisty omega. "Behind you!" One of his friends shouted but it was too late, he was already distracted. The club hit his head and it smacked into the stone floor. Jason's eyes fluttered closed as he silently prayed that it wouldn't be for the last time.

_Please don't let this be the end._


	15. Things get bloody...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see... Sorry for this being a slow update. I had written half of this and then I got stuck for inspiration and a way to close this story. I think I kind of cheated by ending in a huge cliffhanger...

The high-pitched whistling sound brought Jason back to his senses. Somehow he had managed to make his way to the fight occurring outside even in his dazed state. Angry growls filled the area as the Olympian wolves engaged in combat. Jason didn't know whether any of his friends had made it outside yet - he himself had no idea just how he'd escaped Nakamura's little attack. He used his claws to backhand a wolf that was gaining just a bit too much on his friends Dakota and Michael. They gave him a quick acknowledging smile but turned back around to get rid of a fae archer who had already caused too much damage. Jason used his short moment of peace to survey the battle grounds. His pack were trained to fight but the Olympians were used to more peaceful methods in order to solve their quarrels; they hardly ever turned to brute force. The Titans were slowly but surely winning. "Hey! That's where they're taking Percy!" shouted Rachel as she raced out of one building and set her course for another, "The armory! They're taking Percy to the armory! I bet Kronos is hiding in there too!"

"Ye-eah." grunted Jason in agreement but the breath was knocked out of him halfway through as he was kicked in the gut by a bloody vampire. All he wanted to do was to race right into the armory to find his omega and kick some ass. He couldn't do it, he couldn't abandon his friends who were already struggling with the fight outside. "I've got to stay here! Take Rey-"

"Jason!" Piper yelled as she raced towards him,"I've just got word that Kronos is holding hostages in the armory. He's planning to use them as leverage and make us fall back. And once he finds a way to fully mate Percy, there will be no way we could launch another attack."

"Who did he take?" Jason asked worried although he knew it didn't really matter.  _The life of one wolf in this pack is worth just as much as another. It doesn't matter who is in there - I can't be selfish enough to let them die, Percy would never forgive me._  

"He has Annabeth, Hazel and Nico."

"That cold-hearted bas-"

 

******

 

Annabeth looked around desperately, there was nothing she could use to aid her escape. They'd walked right into a trap. Annabeth could only pray that the others were having better luck than her. From the sound of things, the battle was still raging outside and most Olympians seemed to be holding their own. She knew it wouldn't last. They had seen the armory and decided to investigate but were immediately left to face with the Titan pack leader himself. Annabeth spat at the alpha as he ordered his guards to retreat and instead use Nico, Hazel and herself as hostages. Annabeth hated to admit it but Kronos was smart enough to know that the Olympian pack would surrender in order to save lives, it didn't matter how few. Nico struggled violently against the arms of his captor. "It's no use, you Olympians are all incredibly weak." sniggered the silver-haired werewolf who held him tightly.

"Now, now Iapetus. We must remember our manners." boomed the voice of the obnoxious alpha Kronos.

"Manners?! Manners?!" Annabeth screeched, "You have some nerve talking about manners! Kidnapping omegas, using warlocks as ingredients, abusing members of your own pack! I can't even begin to imagine all the other unthinkable things you've done. You-"

"Oh look at that, maybe Octavian was right, you mutts would be much better off muzzled." He laughed as if he'd just shared an inside joke with his best friend. He smirked at Annabeth until Atlas approached the make-shift throne and bowed to his master.

"My lord, we have your pet." 

Annabeth watched disgusted as a one-eyed boy walked in with a sneer on his lips as he carried a limp Percy in his arms. Percy's tail, ears and claws were still out which told Annabeth that Percy had been caught surprised or in the middle of a fight. "Bring him to me." snickered Kronos with an- _oh god, is that a smile?_  

"Of course master." The three bound wolves had to watch with jaws cleched as their friend was handed over to the Titan's leader.

"Don't give me that look Annabelle, no wait, it's Annabeth isn't it?" Kronos jeered.

"How did y-"

"Oh I've done my research." snapped Kronos, "That stupid wolf Silena told me _everything_ there is to know about you. How's her husband, Charles is his name right? Oh, oops I'm supposed to use _past_ _tense_ now. How _was_ Charles doing before his untimely passing?"

Annabeth was overwhelmed with fury, she had to watch as Hazel bit back tears at the reminder of the tragic accident.  _But it wasn't an accident, was it? Yes, Charles wasn't supposed to die but they still created the situation where his harm was almost inevitable._ "You disgust me." Annabeth said when she could finally think clearly.

"I. Don't. Care." Kronos nudged at Percy's arm and to his twisted delight, Percy had started to wake up.

"Sir, what shall we do with the Olympians outside now that our forces have retreated?" Asked a Titan Warlock.

"Round them up, gag them, bind them, whatever you think is necessary." Kronos grunted annoyed at the interruption.

"I'll inform the others, sir." The warlock answered respectfully and then turned around to exit through the large wooden doors. Just as his wrist wrapped around the knob the doors exploded sending splinters everywhere. "And that's nought to the golden-eyed douche bag and one for the super-sized mcshizzle bad boy supreme!"

"Leo!" Hazel gasped and took full opportunity of her captor's momentary confusion by headbutting him. Nico and Annabeth followed her example by punching and kneeing their captors respectively. "KRONOS!" Rachel roared as she sprinted in and flung her shoe at the alpha himself. Her aim was true as it smacked him directly in the eye making him drop his 'precious, precious' omega. Percy, who wasn't as out of it as Annabeth had originally thought, used the motion to roll of Kronos's lap and into a fighting stance. Chaos was erupting once more. Annabeth had fully transformed by the time she noticed her mate race past her to sink her teeth into the wolf who had been holding Nico. After making her kill, Piper ran off to another part of the armory - she was angry and she was letting her deadly actions show it. _Go get 'em girl. Teach them why they should never mess with us._ After that it was unclear to Annabeth what was happening or who was winning. At some point Annabeth noticed Reyna and Nico who were working together to defeat Nakamura. The two were completely killing it.  _Figuratively and literally._ Annabeth decided to help them out by using the bodies nearest to her as stepping stones and launching herself onto Ethan. "Nice." Reyna commented out of breath as she watched the last of Nakamura bleed onto the floor.

"I'm not so sure." Hazel interjected as she glanced distastefully at the organs which were definitely supposed to be on the inside of the body. Reyna was unable to give her witty remark before Hazel was off again, this time making her way over to Frank to give the asian some back up. "Perseus Jackson!" The loud voice boomed through the armory cutting right through the noise of the fight. Kronos was seething as he grabbed a large dagger from a fallen corpse. "I am immortal! You should be worshiping me like a god but no! What you do is attack me in my own camp and refuse to accept your alpha!" He screamed half-delirious, "If you don't want to spend the rest of your life taking care of my needs, then you don't deserve to have a life at all!" Kronos threw the knife. Percy was frozen in his place. Kronos was good, his accuracy dead on target, and the knife would've met its mark. _It would've._ If not for the blonde blur of fur that jump in front of the blade at last minute.

 

******

 

The sharp dagger sunk deep, Percy knew that much. He could tell from the way his soulmate gasped in pain as the blade embedded itself into his body. "Jason!" Somebody screamed, Percy had no idea who - nor did he really care at that point. He had no idea what was happening around him, to his friends, to the Titan members or even to Kronos. All he could focus on was Jason and the way his eyes fluttered open with difficulty. "Jason!" Someone else shouted.

"JASON!"

"jAsOn!"

"Jason!"

"JaSoN!"

So many people came rushing forward to the blonde wolf but only Percy reached out to touch him.  _Cold, so cold. It doesn't happen this quick, does it?! Such a valuable life can't possibly be taken in such a short time!_ Surrounded by numerous lifeless bodies, Percy cradled the only one he truly cared for. "Jason..." He sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update again. THIS IS NOT THE END! Peace x


	16. Things get sad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I updated again. I wasn't exactly sure how to tie things up and I ran out of inspiration. But anyway I'm back again and things have taken a new direction. This story is finishing soon so maybe three more chapters.

"No! You have to let me in there! I need to see hi-"

"PERCY!" Nico had to tap into his inner dom strength to hold Percy down, it went against his natural instincts to restrict the omega but Nico knew he had no choice, "Percy you can't! Jason still needs to rest, we don't even know if he's going to make it."

"That's why I need to see him! 'Cause, 'cause if I don't see him now then I mi-I might not ever be able to see him again..." Nico had to watch as Percy gave up and crumpled into his arms. His instincts were now agreeing with him as he had the urge to comfort Percy. He calmed himself down so that he wouldn't stress Percy out any further and wrapped his arms around the distressed omega. If Nico wasn't already in love with Will, he knew he would've loved to date Percy. Percy was thoughtful, caring and oh so loyal. Nico could only imagine how much Percy was hurting right now. Even after just a short time together Percy and Jason had grown so close, so close that Nico found it hard to remember that not only a few months ago the two soulmates were complete strangers. Jason was made to be Percy's alpha just as Percy was always meant to be his omega. They didn't deserve to be torn apart like they already had; nobody deserved that. And now with Jason the way he is... "Nico! What did you do to him?" Annabeth gasped. Nico saw the blonde girl quickly approach him closely followed by Piper. The mated pair knew how bad the pain of waiting must be for Percy; they were in just as much pain from not knowing whether Jason was okay or not.

"I don't know," Nico said confused before looking in his arms and seeing Percy in a fitful sleep, "He, he must've cried himself to sleep."

"The poor darling." Piper cooed. Nico gratefully handed Percy over to Annabeth who took him in her arms and carried him off to another room. She may be a sub but Annabeth was no weakling. The omega-omega contact must've helped Percy calm down as he drifted of to a more peaceful sleep. "Nico," Piper asked once they were alone, "Are you okay?"

"Wuh?" He looked up confused.

"Percy isn't the only one who's in pain." Nico twisted so that Piper could see him better. When Piper noticed the first tears run down Nico's cheek she immediately went to comfort him. Even the strong ones need comfort. "It-It's just that we lost so many people and, and I don't want to lose Jason too."

"We won't lose him, our pack's best healers are helping him right now-"

"He got stabbed!" Nico shouted.

"I-I know-"

"He got stabbed, Piper! That self-sacrificing idiot! So stubborn, he just, he just threw himself in front of that blade. An-and I-"

"Go on Honey." Piper encouraged.

"And sometimes I wish that he didn't jump in front of the knife 'cause then he'd be alright. But then that would mean Percy would be-you know. And then I hate myself because what kind of sick person wishes for that?"

"Nico, don't beat yourself up too much. You've known Jason a lot longer than Percy and well, no-one can really blame you for having that thought."

"Jason would." Nico points out dejectedly.

Piper lets out a quick laugh that is soon swallowed by the somber mood, "Yeah, maybe he would. But Jason has always wanted to protect everyone. It's why we love him so damn much."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Uhm guys," Annabeth said as she walked back into the room, "I left Percy in Jason's room, I thought that his scent would be good for Percy, thought that it would comfort him."

"Good girl." Piper smiled at her mate. After Jason got knocked down Percy had flown into a blind rage. His claws hand sunk deep into Kronos' chest before anyone had even registered that he'd turned. Somehow the Olympians had gained the advantage in that moment of panic - the Titans were no more. There was definitely still a lot to do after the fallout of the battle; Frank and Reyna were hard at work finding new packs for all the innocent wolves caught in the crossfire that were now homeless. Jason had been smart enough to know that not all of the Titan pack were evil before the Olympians went in and killed them all in blind fury. Some of them were just as trapped and afraid. "Guys, hey! Hey!" Leo shouted as he burst into the room, Hazel hot on his heels. "Leo? What is it, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's about Jason."

 

******

 

_Everything hurts._ Jason felt pain worse than anything he'd felt before.  _But why?_   _Why am I in so much pain?_   Jason wasn't dead but he wasn't that far from it.  _What happened?_ Jason couldn't remember what he'd done to leave him this way or why the pain was so much worse in his chest. From the soft white sheets around him Jason could tell he was in some sort of infirmary but why was it so unfamiliar? "Jason, Jason!" A voice was calling him.  _How do they know my name?_ Jason raised his head to see a woman sat beside his bed.  _She must be the one who called my name._ The woman looked older than Jason with the beginnings of wrinkles but her kind blue eyes still showed her beauty. "Wh-who-" Jason tried to speak and sit up at the same time but he found the movement hurt too much.

"Jason! Oh-Will! Will! I need you in here! Now!"  _Will must be this infirmary's healer._

Jason senses the male sub before he sees him.  _He's mated...and pregnant._ Usually when a sub was pregnant they would think twice before coming close to an unfamiliar alpha.  _We must know each other, right?_ "What is it Hera?" When Will comes into view Jason sees blonde hair, blue eyes, an easy-going smile; he recognizes none of it.  _Who are these people?_   "Jason's awake."

"I'll go get Austin and Kayla."

"Jason, honey, say something to me."

"I-I don-I"

"Go on darling."

"I don't remember you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace x


	17. Things get desperate...

Reyna sighed deeply into her hands for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It had been four days since Jason had lost his memories. For four days he hasn't been able to recognise his own friends, his own mother, his own mate. Reyna, Frank and Nico had shared most of Jason's responsibilities as pack Alpha with each other; someone had to keep everything in order. It was difficult though, Nico had to look after his pregnant mate whilst Frank spent most of his time training the remaining wolves to fight in case their skills were needed once more. This meant that Reyna was left to deal with most of the vital decisions regarding the survivors of the Titan pack. "I get why you're stressed Reyna, I really do, but we need to make a choice." Annabeth urged as she took in her friends tired form. Decisions needed to be made soon. The Olympians couldn't leave all the homeless wolves and creatures to fend for themselves but at the same time they didn't want to endanger their own pack by letting in some potentially dangerous people. 

"I know. I jus-I just can't. Jason might not have been pack leader for very long but he would've known what to do. Being alone, without him here, I'm just lost." Reyna sat herself on the sofa in between Hera and Leo. A few people had gathered in Zeus' living room; Reyna, Leo and Hera on the couch; Annabeth and Piper sharing a love-seat; Hazel by the fireplace and Percy was sat far away from everyone else on the floor.  

"I understand but even though he's not here doesn't mean that you're alone." Annabeth countered encouragingly.

"Why does everyone always say it like that?"

Everyone turns to the hoarse voice: Percy. He hasn't spoken since the dreadful moment ninety-six hours ago.  _As Jason's mate it must be really hard to comprehend the fact that he doesn't remember anything. I just wish I knew how to help him._ "What do you mean, Honey?" Hera asks gently hoping to entice Percy away from his hole of depression. Percy gets up from his spot and his puffy eyes and red face is obvious to all. "What do you think I mean?! Everyone always says that 'Jason isn't here now' or 'I'm sorry he's gone'. Everyone keeps saying things like that. They're making it sound like he's dead but he's not! I'm mean he doesn't even remember anyone so he might as well be dead-"

"Percy!" Reyna gasps incredulously.  _Percy would never say that in his right mind - how deep must his pain go?_

"No!" Percy continues shaking wildly, "It's true! He might as well be gone. There may be someone in the infirmary who looks and sounds just like Jason but we all know it isn't him. Not anymore..." Percy's rage seems to subside but then he regains himself and storms outside. Everyone else in the room is left too shocked to speak.

"The poor darling." Hazel whispers softly after recovering first.

"Yes, I suppose we shouldn't be too harsh on him. He's just upset."

"We all are." Piper added.

"Yes we are," Reyna said, "And I think I've come to a decision about all the pack-less wolves." After thinking about the kind of depression Percy was in, Reyna started to believe that others were feeling exactly the same way. Not everyone lost somebody in the fight, but those who did lost their loved-ones permanently. There's no loop-hole for death. "We should accept them into the pack with a warning;if they break the rules they're out. Other than that they can stay."

"What about all the other creatures?" Annabeth reminded her, "There were faes, warlocks and even some vampires too. What about them?"

"I guess not all of them can stay. Warlocks are alright but asking the pack to take in the faes and vampires too might be a bit much. We can't kick them out straight away either - we are the ones who destroyed their old home."

"What if we let them stay but only for a little bit while we talk to some other people to find them places to stay. I'm sure the pack can live with that." Hera compromised. Welcoming vampires into their homes was the last thing everyone wanted to do but they all agreed that it was necessary. "What are we going to do? Make us wolves play happy hosts to are natural enemies?" Leo asked with a hint of sarcasm. 

"That does seem like a long shot..."

"We can use this house," suggested Hera, "It's big enough to house all the vampires and fae with at least half the warlocks."

"That might work," Reyna said glad that a plan was finally being made, "I'll make an announcement and have them settled in by tonight."

Everyone murmured thier agreements and shortly afterwards Leo and Piper left to track down Percy - no-one could really comprehend just how much trouble he could get into on his own. "There must be something we can do." Hazel groaned.

"We are doing something," Reyna pointed out in confusion, "We're letting all the homeless crea-"

"No. I don't mean about them, I mean about Jason. There must be something we can do. We live in a world were werewolves and vampires exist, surely there's a way to heal Jason. I mean we cou-"

"That's it!" Hera shouted jumping out of her seat surprising those around her. At first Reyna wasn't sure that Hera would have anything useful to say but suddenly an idea sparked in her head and she wondered if Jason's mother was thinking along the same lines.  _It might just work..._ "Magic. Magic might be able to fix Jason. We've just opened the welcomed dozens of warlocks and then there's that red-haired girl you befriended."

"Her name's Rachel."

"Yes! Rachel. There must be some kind of spell that can fix my son and finally end this big mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"I'll talk to Rachel," Hazel volunteered, "Maybe things will get better after all."

 

******

 

Leo and Piper had chased Percy's scent as far as his house and lost it after that. Not wanting to stay outside any longer, Leo let Piper into his home. "TYsOn!" Leo screamed as soon as he closed the door. The tips of his ears and Leo's cheeks immediately reddened when Piper whirled around smirked. "Voice crack?" She asked.

"Don't laugh." Leo mumbled playfully shoving his friend.

"Leo? Wait, Piper?" A nervous voice asked from the living room.

"That's us."

Tyson walks down the corridor, Leo and Piper gasp at what they see. Tyson has a large gnash on his cheek and a few small bruises dotted around his arms. "I'm glad you're home, 'cause, 'cause," Tyson whimpers in obvious pain, "I think Percy's in danger again."

 

 

 


End file.
